Follow Your Heart
by kitty KAT loves
Summary: Picks up after the movie. High school... A place full of drama and romance. But to add to the drama, throw in a girl with a crush on Troy and a best friend not over a defeat. Then throw in a choice between their team or their heart. Please R&R! Troyella!
1. Trailer for Follow Your Heart

**The trailer for my fanfic officially titled, "Follow Your Heart."**

**High School…**

_Shows a picture of East High_

**A place full of romance and drama…**

_Shows shots of:_

_Troy and Gabriella walking down the hall, hand in hand_

_Fades to black then brings up:_

_Troy walking backstage to console Gabriella with a hug_

Troy: Don't worry. The audience is great to newcomers…

_Gabriella breaking away from the hug, looking into Troy's eyes as their lips move closer together_

**But to add to the drama, throw in a girl with a crush on Troy…**

_Shows shots of:_

_Rachael watching Troy as he's performing on stage_

_Fades to:_

_Rachael glaring at Gabriella_

**And a best friend not over a defeat…**

_Shows shots of:_

_Sharpay glaring at Troy and Gabriella in homeroom_

Sharpay: We can't let them beat us. Never again…

_Brings up:_

_Ryan watching Sharpay pace back and forth, still furious over the defeat_

**Plus a plot to ruin their relationship…**

_Shows Rachael kissing Troy _

_Gabriella watching from outside the door_

**And a tough choice to make…**

Principal: The musical, due to some unworkable complications, the musical has been pushed back a week…

Troy: The musical on the same night as the basketball game…

Gabriella: And the Scholastic Decathlon. What are we going to do?

**You get a school year full of surprises…**

_Shows shots of:_

_Chad picking up Taylor and carrying her in his arms_

_Fades to:_

_Taylor on the swing, laughing her head off_

_Blackens and brings up:_

_Troy and Gabriella being pushed on stage by Sharpay_

**Newfound confidence…**

_Shows shots of:_

_Troy singing at an amateur karaoke contest, with Gabriella standing backstage_

_Fades to:_

_Gabriella dancing and singing on stage without Troy_

_Blackens and brings up:_

_Ryan standing up to his sister, telling her that she need not to sink this low_

**And a year where relationships will be tested…**

_Shows shots of:_

_Gabriella crying on the balcony_

Troy: Gabriella, let me explain…

Gabriella: Troy, I don't wanna hear it…

_Gabriella walking past Troy down the stairs, leaving Troy there with a look of confusion on his face_

_Blackens and brings up:_

_Chad and Taylor dancing together but unsure of the next move_

**All this brings you: _Follow Your Heart_**

_Brings up a picture of Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Rachael, Kelsi, and Ms. Darbus_

_Gabriella (voice-over): The world outside is so cold to me right now, my heart is frozen in place and is wasting away._

_Troy (voice-over): No, it should be me that should be sorry. I shouldn't have done that favor. I should've listened to you…_

_Chad (voice-over): Finally, things are back to the way they need to be._

_Taylor (voice-over): Yeah, they were meant to be together._

_Troy (voice-over): No matter what happens, I want you to know that…I love you._

**Coming soon to a fan fiction site near you!**


	2. Chapter One: Cheating and Scheming

Hey, my name's Katerina, but just call me Kat. I couldn't get Chapter One up yesterday because it was pretty late. Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it. By the way, this is my first fanfic. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't not own High School Musical or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the wonderful plot and the original character which will appear later.

**Chapter One**

**Cheating and Scheming**

**Monday Morning, October 2, Homeroom- 7:59 a.m.**

It's another typical day at East High. The Twinkle Towne musical cast list has finally been posted. The Academic Decathlon was won and the West High Knights were defeated by the East High Wildcats. After a stressful weekend and a weird turn of events, things slowly settle back to normal. Or at least back to the way it was.

Gabriella Montez, a girl of no more than 17 years, walks into Ms. Darbus' homeroom. Gabriella has brownish-black hair and brown eyes. She has a friendly smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. She is one the resident geniuses. It was thanks to her that East High won the Academic Decathlon a few days ago.

Ms. Darbus, on the other hand, is not as warm and has a thing against cell phones. Ms. Darbus has blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears these over-sized glasses that are so big, they cover at least half her face. Ms. Darbus is the residing teacher for drama. She directs the production and picks out the cast members.

Gabriella heads straight to her seat and immediately starts up conversation with Troy Bolton. They whisper about something and then Troy says something that makes Gabriella giggle.

Troy has brown hair and blue eyes. He is one of the jocks in the school. He is the captain of the basketball team and the coach's son. Ever since the whole "Twinkle Towne" musical fiasco, he and Gabriella have become really close.

Close by, another couple is sitting fairly close to each other. They look just as friendly as Troy and Gabriella and they are also engaged deep in conversation.

Taylor McKessie, one half of the couple, has brown hair and brown eyes. She is also another one of the resident geniuses. Though in the beginning of the year she despised jocks, she has grown quite friendly to them through Gabriella.

Chad Dansforth, the other half of the couple, has brown hair that flies in about every direction, although it is very neat, and has brown eyes. He's normally seen carrying a basketball around with him, but it seemed to be absent today.

On the opposite side of the room glaring at the two couples, is a very jealous Sharpay Evans. She is furious with the fact that Troy and Gabriella beat them out for the lead roles in the musical. Sitting next to her is her brother, Ryan Evans.

Sharpay has blonde hair and brown eyes. She is known to wear extremely sparkly clothing. She has been in 17 productions and has been the lead in all of them. She is known throughout the school was the "Ice Queen." She is the more commanding of the two.

Ryan also has blonde hair and brown eyes. He is also known to wear flashy clothing and funky hats. He has been the lead along with his twin sister. On the other hand, he doesn't seem as furious as Sharpay about the defeat.

"I still can't believe they beat us, Ryan. It was because of you! You idiot! Next time don't be such a klutz," says Sharpay. It's so easy for her to find an excuse about her defeats because she just usually blames her brother.

Ryan, although he knows it's _not_ his fault exactly, still takes the blame. "I know sis. Now, will you please calm down? The spring musical doesn't start till next year. Don't worry, we'll beat them." It's always been that way with Sharpay. She's such a perfectionist and _bossy_, yes, really, really bossy.

Sharpay turns and glares at Ryan. "We'd better. We can't let them beat us again. You hear that Ryan! Not again."

RIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!

The school bell goes off signaling the end of homeroom period. Ms. Darbus, since she has a thing about cell phones, loudly exclaims, "Was that a cell phone?!"

The class responds that same, "No, that was the bell."

The day seems to be going normally to all the students until they head off to their first classes. As the bell rings, an announcement goes on.

"Students," begins the principal, "it seems that West High has demanded a rematch for both the decathlon and the basketball game. Since the school accuses us of trickery, we sadly have to accept the request. The events have been rescheduled for about 2 months from now. That is all."

In the four different rooms, the expression on Troy's, Gabriella's, Chad's, and Taylor's face were the same. They couldn't believe it! The musical is in about two months. Troy and Gabriella can't both handle the musical and the decathlon or basketball rematch! They all know that either team can't survive without them. What are they to do?

In another room smiles a happy Sharpay. Things have decided to go her way again. She diabolically conjures a plan to get Troy and Gabriella to quit and her back in the limelight.


	3. Chapter Two: Questions Not Answered

Me, again! Hope you like it so far. I'll keep updating!

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Questioned Not Answered**

**Lunch 12:00 p.m.**

The cafeteria, normally noisy, seems quieter today. A distressed Gabriella walks up to a crowded table. At the table sits Troy, Taylor, and Chad along with Jason and Zeke and a bunch of others.

"Troy, what are we going to do?" Gabriella asks. She was wondering how she was going to do both the decathlon and musical. She was hoping someone at the table had an answer.

"I don't know. Is there any way we could both juggle the competitions and the musical rehearsals?" Troy answers.

"I don't know. Taylor, do you know the exact date of the rematch against West High for the decathlon and the basketball game?"

"From what I gathered, the decathlon and the basketball game are on December 8 and the musical is on December 15 and December 16. That gives you a week in between," replies Taylor.

"That's not a lot of time to be honest," says Chad.

"There's got to be a way. There was a way for me and Gabriella to make it to call-backs. There's got to be some way to work through them both," expresses Troy.

"We'll find it. I trust you guys that we'll think of it," voices Gabriella.

Although they were trying to be positive, the situation looked bleak. On the second floor of the cafeteria, Sharpay smiles down at Troy and his table.

"This is perfect, Ryan. You know that they can't be able to do the musical and their competitions. Ms. Darbus won't let them miss rehearsal so close to the date of the show."

Ryan, although happy to see his sister happy, is kind of depressed on the inside because if they are the leads again, that means more hours with Sharpay telling him what to do. He also thinks that Troy and Gabriella do deserve the part. He was glad because it sort of took the pressure off of him.

Sharpay was expecting a response from Ryan. "Well, don't you want the part? Don't tell me that I'll have to do this alone."

Ryan, once again not wanting to anger his sister, simply says, "Yeah, I want the part. Are you kidding?"

Sharpay, though sensing some untruthfulness in his voice, lets the response slide. All that really matters to her is that she has her brother as her partner. With Ryan as her partner, she knows things will go her way. Her brother will do anything to please her.

Still, she looks over the students of the cafeteria and fixes her gaze on the sad faces of Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor. It all seems to be falling back into place.

**Tuesday Morning, October 3, Homeroom**

The group is sitting in their usual cluster, although they are discussing a different matter today.

Within the group, Troy and Chad are discussing ideas about the basketball plays and scheduling practices while Gabriella and Taylor are discussing the schedule of their decathlon practices.

The whole group looks worried and distressed. Of course, with everything in about two months, they have reason to be worried.

"What days of the week should we schedule the practices?" asks Troy.

Chad answers, "Why are you asking me! You're the captain."

Troy, knowing this, still has his mind on the winter musical.

Chad, seeing the look on his face, takes it back. "Look, sorry man. I didn't mean to snap. It's the fact that they'll accuse us of cheating. That just really bothers me."

Troy, knowing he didn't mean it, just tells Chad, "It's alright. I know how you feel."

The tension was just the same in the other group of two.

"Taylor, when are the practices?" asks Gabriella.

"I'm not sure. Just wait. I'll hand you the schedule on Friday," answers Taylor.

"You know, I really need to know sooner than that because of the rehearsals for the musical. Is there anyway to get it sooner?"  
"I just can't do off the top of my head. Just be patient!"

"I'm sorry. It's just the musical and the decathlon are in the same month. Even though that's about two months away, I'm already feeling the pressure."

"I know. You're not the only one. I know we'll figure out a way to manage both the decathlon and musical. Don't you worry."

The days drag on by and the week soon came to an end.

P.S. I'm not that great at cliff-hangers like some of the stories I've been reading, but if you love cliff-hangers stick around to the end. Please Review!


	4. Chapter Three: Finally On A Date

Hey! I know that the last chapter wasn't the best chapter. I just didn't want to skip straight to the date. Yes, this is the chapter where Troy decides to ask Gabriella on a date. Please read and review!

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Finally On A Date**

**Friday Afternoon, October 6, Troy's room, 4: 30 p.m.**

Troy sits in his room on Friday night. He wants to call Gabriella and ask her out to dinner, but isn't sure is she'll answer or not. After building his own confidence, he finally flips open his cell phone and calls her.

Ring…

Ring…

"Maybe she's not home. Maybe I should just hang up. No, I'll give it 4 more rings," he says to himself.

Ring…

Ring…

"She's not answering. Maybe I should just back-out."

Ring…

Ring…

"Alright. I'll just hang up."

Just then the phone picks up.

"Gabriella here."

Worried for no reason, Troy, shaking, says, "Hey there, it's Troy." He doesn't know why know he is so worried about Gabriella liking him. He already knows that she likes him. Maybe it's the thought of finally going out after the call-backs. This is really the first time they are going out to dinner, that's if they do.

"Hey Troy, sorry I didn't pick-up sooner. Loads of homework. Then there's the decathlon in two months," responds Gabriella.

"That's alright. Hey I was wondering. Do you want to go out to dinner sometime, like tonight at 6:30?" he says, taking the dive.

Gabriella takes a couple seconds to consider it. "Sure, anything to get away from the homework. What time was it again, 6:30?"

"Yeah. See you later. I'll come to your house."

Troy was relieved that she said "yes." Something about the whole mess suddenly aroused his feelings again. He heads off to shower.

On the other line, Gabriella is also relieved. She was swamped with homework and just wanted to get away from it. Also, the fact that with his basketball practices, she will rarely get to see him outside of school and soon her decathlon practices will start. This will be a great way to end a horrible week. She also then heads off to the shower and pretty herself up.

**Friday Night, In front of Gabriella's House Door, Promptly 6:25 p.m.**

Ding-dong.

Troy waits at the door, whispering to himself, "You know you guys are like, best friends. No need to be worried."

Inside, Ms. Montez heads to open the door. She opens it and sees Troy standing there, his back turned to her, and says, "Hello, Troy."

Realizing that someone opened the door, Troy quickly turns around and replies, "Hi, Ms. Montez."

"Come in. Gabriella is just upstairs. She'll be down in a minute." She opens the door wider for him to come in.

Troy steps in and notices a mirror. He looks into it, making sure that he looks fine. He's wearing a blue button-down with jeans and his best sneakers. His hair is slightly messy but that's the way he always wears it.

Gabriella is heading down the stairs just as Troy is checking his breath.

Troy spots her in the mirror, turns toward her and says, "Hi."

"Hi, back," she said, her heart racing.

"You look very pretty tonight," Troy compliments. It was true. Gabriella was wearing a fitted blue T-shirt with a mini-skirt and leggings. Her hair was off to the side in a messy, yet sophisticated, bun. She had a light dusting of light-blue eye-shadow and her eyes were lightly lined. She had a light pink on her lips and natural cheeks. She wore comfortable, yet fashionable, heels that were no higher than an inch.

Just then, Ms. Montez shows up with the camera. Seeing that Gabriella has finally come down the stairs, she decides that it's time for pictures. "Come on, Gabriella. I would like some pictures if you don't mind Troy."

"No. I don't mind at all."

Troy slowly inched toward Gabriella and placed his arm around her shoulder. He thought to himself, "Am I putting my arm on her shoulder because I want to or because I think I have to?"

Gabriella, not knowing that Troy was going to do that, suddenly felt some weight on her right shoulder. She thought, "Is he doing this because he likes me or because he has to?"

Ms. Montez took a couple pictures and set them free. She advised Gabriella not to stay out past midnight.

Troy and Gabriella walked out the door and toward the car.

Ms. Montez watched as Troy opened the door for her daughter and then when to start the car. Then off they drove down the street. Ms. Montez thought that Troy would be a great guy for Gabriella. Polite. Handsome. Trusting. After all, he was the one that helped her break out of her shell.


	5. Chapter Four: Dinner and Dancing

Here's the first of the date chapter. This when they go out to dinner and head to a club. More from the date to come.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Dinner and Dancing**

**Friday Night, In the Car, 6:45 p.m.**

Gabriella was the first to speak. "Sorry about my mom. She's really excited that I'm getting out of the house."

Troy, seeing nothing with her mom's actions, says, "No don't worry about it. You remember my dad. Now that was someone uptight."

Silence except for the radio playing _Chemicals React _in the background.

Troy decides to break the silence. "So, where do you want to go?" he asks her.

"You telling me you don't know," says Gabriella.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like. So tell me. Where do you want to go?"

"How about… Fridays."

"That sounds great. Next stop, Fridays." He takes a turn on the main road and disappear into the horizon.

**At TGI Fridays, 7:00 p.m.**

"I'm glad that they still have room in here. This place is packed," exclaims Gabriella.

"What would you like?" questions the waitress.

Gabriella looks through the menu. "Let's see, I'll take… the Caesar Salad with a side of mashed potatoes, please and orange soda" answers Gabriella.

"I'll take a cheeseburger and a Coke. Thanks," replies Troy.

"All right, your orders should be coming soon."

"So, Troy. How's basketball practice? I don't know if it's going to be any better than decathlon practices," Gabriella says.

"So far, we don't have too many practices yet. But watch when the game is only four weeks away. My dad is going to schedule so tightly, I'll be gasping for my breath. How's studying?"

"Loads of homework. It feels great just to get away from it all. Thanks for setting this up."

"Not a problem. We haven't seen must of each other lately. I thought maybe we needed some 'we' time."

" 'We' time?"

"You know. Just us."

"Ohh. So, ummmm, Are you ready to start practices for the musical? I know I am 'cause then we'd be spending more 'we' time together."  
"I can't wait for musical practices to begin. I'd just watch out for Sharpay. You know she's out to get you."

"I know Sharpay is mean, but would she stoop so low as to do something that horrible and demeaning."

"I don't know. I just telling you what Taylor told Chad who told me. Do you have any plans for the summer?"

"No, why?" Gabriella asks as the food arrives at the table.

"I have this job at a country club and wanted to know if you come with me?"

"Really! I'd love to go with you! What job do you have?" Gabriella exclaims as she stabs the lettuce leaf.

"I'm working as a lifeguard there. Do you want to work there?"

"If I'm working with you, of course."

"I talk to the owners and see if I can grab you a job."

"Thanks, Troy. That'd be great!"

They finish up their dinner in semi-silence and Gabriella offers to pay half the bill, but Troy persist that he'll do it.

"Now, where shall we go, seeing that it's only 8:30?" says Troy.

"I heard of this cool dance club down on 4th Street. Can we go there?" answers Gabriella.

Kind of taken back with the answer he received, Troy says, "Sure."

They head into the car and drive off toward 4th Street.

They arrive at a club and the first thing they see is the sign that says "The Dance Palace". It's hard to ignore the sign because of the fact that the pink, blue, and yellow neon lights were brightly shining against the starlit sky. Outside, you could faintly hear the music, so that was a good sign that the music wasn't too loud.

"Here we are. How did you hear of this place anyway?' questions Troy.

"Just something I came across while walking home from school. I've always wanted to go inside. And now I can," hints Gabriella. To be honest, she was just afraid to head inside without someone there with her, namely Troy.

"Alright, let's go."

They head inside and see a bunch of kids from high school dancing, hanging in the lounge, or watching TV. The place didn't allow smokers or drinks, so it was very safe to be there. Anyway, there were only high school students there, it's not an adult club. Troy and Gabriella head to an empty corner of the room to survey the crowd before deciding whether they want to dance or not.

In another corner of the room, sits Sharpay and Ryan amongst a group of thespians. Sharpay spots Troy and Gabriella crossing the room and grows furious. She hates the fact that Gabriella got Troy. Troy was to be her man. That should have been her with Troy crossing the room.

Ryan looks over to his sister because she has stopped talking. If she stops talking, then something is bothering her. Seeing that his sister is glaring at someone, he looks in the direction of her gaze. He sees that Troy and Gabriella are sitting in one corner of the room, talking to each other. He thought that his sister was over the fact that they got the parts in the musical, so something else had to be bothering her. "Sharpay," he cautiously asks, "what are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll be right back," she declares to the group. She nudges Ryan on the shoulder. "Ryan come with me."

Obediently, he follows his sister. Ryan knows that whatever is going through her mind is not good for Troy and Gabriella, especially Gabriella. Once they were pretty far from the group, Ryan questions his sister. "Sharpay, where are we going and what are we doing?"

"You are going to help me break-up Troy and Gabriella."

"Why?"

"'Cause I want Troy, you dip watt. Now here's the plan." She whispers something into his ear and Ryan, even though he was against the whole thing, finds the plan very clever.

Back with Troy and Gabriella, they see Sharpay and Ryan talking to each other.

Gabriella curiously asks, "Why does it seem like Ryan's on a leash?"

"There's the fact that they are fraternal twins. And the fact that Sharpay can be very convincing," answers Troy.

"I didn't know that they were twins. But now that I think about, they do look alike."

"With Sharpay's temperament, his hard to relate them to each other," just then Troy spots a karaoke contest going on. "You wanna show off that amazing voice you have?"

"What?"

"There's a karaoke contest goin' on over there. Looks like the prize is to be king and queen of the dance floor. I know that sounds dorky, but we should sing."

"As long as I'm singing with you, it doesn't matter how dorky the prize, as long as I'm with you."

They head up to sign up for the contest. Sharpay catches them out off the corner of her eye. "Where are they going?" she asks Ryan.

Seeing the contest post list, Ryan tells Sharpay, "There's a karaoke contest goin' on over there. Maybe they're signing up?"

"We'll give them an act to follow 'cause we're already signed up. Right, Ryan?"

Getting the hint, Ryan quickly says, "Yes, yes we are," and rushes off to sign them up. He reaches the list before Troy and Gabriella, quickly scribbles his and his sister's name down. He turns around to see both Troy and Gabriella waiting for him to finish.

"Hey, Ryan. You and your sister singing?" asks Gabriella.

"Yeah," answers Ryan.

"Well, good luck. You know me and Gabriella are goin' to win," jokes Troy.

"Good luck to ya, too," says Ryan as he tries to slip away. He knows that if his sister spots him talking to the enemy, she would kill him. Luckily, it doesn't seem that she saw.

Upon his return, Sharpay asks Ryan, "When are we on?"

"Before them."

"Good. Time to impress Troy and scare Gabriella away." She looks at Gabriella with cold eyes.


	6. Chapter Five: Confidence and Kiss

Kat again. This is the main body of the date. There's a twist on the competition and a surprise for Gabriella and Troy towards the middle of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical or any of the songs used in the chapter. They belong to the artist and the artist's record label. (Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, and Drew Seeley)

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Confidence and A Kiss**

**The Dance Palace, Backstage, 9:30**

Troy and Gabriella are backstage, just as Sharpay and Ryan are about to go on. Sharpay is doing the "trust" technique with Ryan. Sharpay looks over and see Troy talking to Gabriella.

Sharpay pushes Ryan aside and heads over to where Troy and Gabriella are. "You guys know that this is a solo competition, right?" says Sharpay teasingly.

"Really…," says Gabriella.

"Yes. They pick the best guy and girl to win. Hope you both don't have stage fright, wait, you can't. You're both in the musical. Toodles!"

Just as Sharpay is gone, Gabriella turns to Troy for comfort. "I don't know if I could do a solo!"

"Well, Sharpay did say that the best guy and girl wins the contest. I'll be standing right here, backstage. If you ever grow afraid, just remember: I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks, Troy"

On stage was Ryan. He's singing some jazzy dance number. Something expected from him. Just as he finishes, the crowd breaks into applause. Guess he's an old favorite.

The MC comes on stage to congratulate Ryan. "What an act. Ryan Evans. Give him another round of applause." The audience once again breaks into applause and Ryan walks offstage.

The audience calms down and the MC picks up where he left off. "Up next is our very own SHARPAY EVENS!" Then the MC walked off.

The song begins to play and Sharpay struts onstage. The song she picks to sing is a newer song called "Headstrong" by Ashley Tisdale. Sharpay walks back and forth on stage just like a real solo performer. She owns the stage.

Backstage, Gabriella and Troy watch Sharpay perform. Gabriella feels slightly threatened. She's afraid of making a fool of herself. She is just afraid to go on without Troy there to help her.

Troy, seeing Gabriella is deep in thought, puts his arm around her to calm her down. He knows she's worried about going on stage.

"Troy," Gabriella says quietly to get his attention, "will you be back here for when I perform?"

"Of course. Remember, if you feel afraid, you could just look back here and here I'll be."

Sharpay finished her song and the audience breaks into applause, much louder than Ryan. It's evident that Sharpay commands the stage.

The MC walks onstage and announces, "There we have her. Our own talented Sharpay Evans. Let's give her another round of applause." The audience breaks into applause as Sharpay walks offstage.

The MC started where he left off when the crowd finally subdued. "Now presenting a newcomer, TROY BOLTON!"

Backstage, Troy gives Gabriella a quick hug and walks onstage. The music begins as he walks onstage. He's singing a fairly new song called "Dance with Me" by Drew Seeley. It's upbeat and has some Latin rhythm. The audience seems to love him even though he's a newcomer.

Gabriella waited backstage as Troy sang. She listened to the lyrics.

"Trust in me take a chance/ Feel the tango will you dance?/ Dance with me."

"I trust that you will be back here, Troy," Gabriella said to herself. She waited anxiously while Troy finished the song.

The audience once again broke into cheer. Though she wasn't expecting it to be as loud as Sharpay's, but it was louder than what Ryan got.

Once again, the MC walked onstage as Troy took his final bow. "Wow, nice premier performance. Give it up for Troy Bolton!"

They once again broke into applause as Troy walked toward Gabriella.

Troy, seeing that Gabriella is obviously nervous, rushes to calm her. "Don't worry. The audience is great to newcomers." He wrapped his arms around Gabriella in a hug. "I know you'll do fine."

Gabriella broke away from the hug, though she didn't want to and looked into Troy's eyes and felt odd, a good odd.

As they looked into each other's eyes, Sharpay was off to the side, watching to see if her plan worked.

"Here it is," said Sharpay to herself, "that Gabriella girl will back out and me and Troy will be dancing together." Sharpay was unaware that Gabriella was going to go on stage and perform. She was also unaware about what would happen next.

Both of them feeling something in their hearts, moved closer together.

Troy had this weird feeling in his gut. After seeing Gabriella all this time, he finally wanted to kiss her.

Gabriella also felt weird and wanted to kiss Troy.

Their lips moved closer together until they finally touched.

Gabriella felt the softness of his lips pressing against hers. She wanted to remember the taste of his lips and the smell of his skin so close to her.

Troy felt the exact same. He felt as if he had found the one he was meant to be with. Gabriella made him feel at home in his heart.

The MC, onstage, announced, "Up next…"

The sudden call warned them that Gabriella need to go on stage. They both backed away slowly, wanting to savor the moment. Gabriella looked up into Troy's eyes.

"You'll do great!" Troy says confidently.

"If you're rooting for me, I know I will."

Hidden in the shadows, Sharpay is furious. She hadn't told them that the competition was for soloists, Troy wouldn't have tried to reassure her by kissing her! Sharpay stood there, mouth agape, watching Troy watch Gabriella walking on stage as the MC shouts, "… Miss GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

Gabriella, though still slightly afraid, walks onstage as her song starts. The song she chose to do was "Let's Dance" by Vanessa Hudgens. The song is very upbeat and has romantic lyrics.

Gabriella opened her mouth to sing and is surprised that sound actually came out.

The audience started to clap along with the beat.

"Let's dance tonight/ Feels so right/ Hold me tight."

Gabriella motioned for Troy to come onstage and dance with her. She really got into the song.

"Let's dance right now/ Spin me 'round/ Shake me down."

Troy walked, well dance onto the stage and spun Gabriella around.

Next thing she knew, the audience was singing the chorus with her and the last chord to the song struck.

The audience broke into the loudest applause of the night as the MC walked onstage to announce the winners.

"Alright, will all the contestants come on stage." Pause. "The male winner of the night is… TROY BOLTON!"

The audience cheered loudly.

"Calm down, now for the female winner. She is… GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

The audience broke into applause as Troy and Gabriella stood on stage together, holding the trophy in the center.

Off to the side is Sharpay. Standing next to Ryan, Sharpay is now even more furious. Not only did she beat her for the lead-role in the musical, get Troy to take her on a date, and kiss him, she won the spot that was rightfully hers, the winner of this contest.

"Now it's time for the winners to have their spotlight dance. Clear way!" shouts the MC.

The audience separated for Troy and Gabriella to dance. "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder came on.

Troy took Gabriella's hand, placed it on his shoulder, the other in his hand, and guided her in a slow dance.

"Troy, thanks for believing in me when I doubted myself," Gabriella said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"If I didn't, what kind of boyfriend would I be?"

"Are you serious? Are we… you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, we did kiss you know and I do feel as if you are the one for me, Gabriella. When I'm with you, you make me feel at home in my heart."

"I know how you feel, I feel like that whenever you're around."

They danced in each other's arms until 11:30.

Troy was the first to notice what time it was. "We really should get going. You're mom did say to get you home by midnight."

"Alright. Just as long as you promise to call me tomorrow at 10:00."

"Promise."

They left the club, arm in arm.

**Back at Gabriella's house, 11:50 p.m.**

"Here we are, home sweet home, well at least your home," said Troy.

"Remember to call me tomorrow," said Gabriella.

"Don't worry. I will."

Gabriella gave Troy a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll count the minutes," opened the door and walked toward her house.

"I can't wait either." Troy watch Gabriella walked to the door, open it, but instead of going in, she looked back and blew Troy a kiss.

Troy, seeing the sweet gesture, gives her a heads up that he saw it and blows her one back.

Gabriella enters the house and rushes into her room, to recollect what just happened.

Troy takes one last look at the house and drives home.


	7. Chapter 6: Thoughts, Homework and Invite

This chapter is where Troy and Gabi think about the night and exactly how they feel about each other. Kind of a slow chapter but this leads to how Racheal, my original character, will come into their lives.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this chapter. The song "I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" is owned by the Disney company.

**Author's note: When Gabi and Troy are alone in their rooms, they are thinking, and the lines are how their thoughts are contridicting each other.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Thoughts, Homework, and the Invite**

**Gabriella's Room, Midnight**

After changing into some comfortable clothes, Gabriella laid down on her bed, thinking about the night. She wanted to remember everything. How Troy believed in her. How Troy is going to get her a summer job with him. The KISS.

"I remember how we met. Of course I remember. It only happened a month ago.

"Are we rushing things? We've only known each other for about a month.

"No, I feel as if I've known him my whole life."

She gets up and turns on the radio. The song "Start of Something New" comes on.

"This is our song. The song we first sang together." She sings along with the song.

"I never believed in/ What I couldn't see/ I never opened my heart/ To all the possibilities.

"We been through so much together.

"This could be the start of something new/ It feels so right to be here with you/ Ohh/ And now looking in your eyes/ I feel in my heart/ The start of something new.

"How am I to know what true love is? Troy's the only guy that ever came into my life and made me feel this way.

"We do come from two separate worlds. I'm a brainiac and he's a ball boy. We did turn the school upside down.

"I didn't know it before/ But now it's easy to see./ It's the start of something new/ It feels so right to be here with you/ And now looking in your eyes/ I feel in my heart/ That it's the start of something new/ It feels so right to be here with you/ And now looking in your eyes/ I feel in my heart/ The start of something new/ The start of something new."

The song ended on the radio and "I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Lucas Grabeel, and Ashley Tisdale came on.

Gabriella paused to listen to the song.

"This song describes how I feel about Troy. I need to get him a copy of this song. I'd think that he'd like this song.

She stopped to listen again.

"Troy is the one for me and I hope that I'm the one for him."

She got up, turned off the radio and her lamp, went to bed, and closed her eyes to sleep, with a smile on her face.

**Troy's Room, Midnight**

Troy arrived home and immediately sat on his bed. He wanted to think about the night. About the things he said. His feelings about Gabriella. The KISS.

As if their minds thought alike, he went to turn on the radio and ironically "The Start of Something New" came on.

"Look at that. It's our song. The first duet I ever sang.

"Gabriella. How long have we known each other? A month? It feels as if I've known her my whole life and more.

"Only a month. Are we rushing things? No, I don't think so. We've been through so much together and that made us grow closer together.

"It's the start of something new/ It feels so right to be here with you/ And now looking in your eyes/ I feel in my heart the start of something new," Troy sang.

"I remember when Chad and Taylor tried to break us apart." Pause. "When Gabriella wouldn't talk to me. Now, if I didn't think that she was the one for me, why would I climb up the balcony to see her? Like Romeo and Juliet.

The song ended on the radio and "I Can't Take My Eyes Of Off You" came on.

"This song is pretty cool. Nice beat. The voices blend nicely. But it's the lyrics that really get me.

"I can't take my eyes off of you/ I know you feel the same way too/ I can't take my eyes off of you/ All it took was one look for a dream come true.

"I need to get Gabriella a copy of this song."

Troy got up, switch off the radio and the light, went to sleep.

**Saturday Morning, October 7, Gabriella's Room, 9:59 a.m.**

Gabriella is sitting by the phone, waiting for it to ring. She's waiting for Troy to call her.

"Come on, Troy. Please, call. I need to ask you something."

At Troy's house, he's preparing to call Gabriella just as his phone starts to ring.

"Maybe Gabriella decided to call me instead," Troy pondered. He pick up his cell phone, flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Troy!" said a very eager Sharpay.

Troy, taken back at the fact that Sharpay even knows his cell number, answers "Hi, Sharpay."

"I want to congratulate you on you win last night. I knew you'd win." she says leaving out the detail that Gabriella also won.

"Thanks."

"I wanted to know if you and Gabriella are going again tonight? Me and Ryan are having a party tonight. Want you to come. You can invite guest if you want to."

Taking this a another opportunity to ask Gabriella out again, Troy answers, "I'll think about it." Troy looks at the time. It's 10:05. He really needed to get a hold of Gabriella.

"Anyway, hope to see you there. Sorry for just call out of nowhere. Hope I didn't make you miss anything important."

"Thanks. Bye, Sharpay,"

"Toodles, Troy!"

Troy quickly hung up and raced to call Gabriella. Luckily Gabriella picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hey Troy. Thought you weren't going to call."

"No. Something came up out of nowhere. Do you have plans tonight?"

"No. I've just got homework I need to finish."

"Well, Sharpay just called and invited me to a party and I want you to come with me. We could also bring Chad and Taylor."

"Sure only if…"

"Only if what?"

"You'll come over to work on homework with me"

"Deal. I really should finish mine."

"Good. It's a study date then?"

"Yeah. See you at your house."

"No. I think we should do our homework in the park. Get some fresh air into our systems. Meet ya there at the entrance. See you at 3?"

"Yeah. See ya then."

Gabriella hung up and closed her books. She was going to work on her homework but decided that it'd be much more fun to work with Troy.

**At the Park, 3:00 p.m.**

Gabriella walks eagerly to the park entrance. She's wearing a pink tank with her favorite blue jeans. Along with her is her book bag filled with her school books. She can't wait to meet Troy.

In the opposite direction is Troy. He's wearing his favorite Tee and his most comfortable jeans. He can't wait to see Gabriella again. He has a present for her. He's carrying a portable stereo system with a along with a CD and his school books. The CD contains some songs that he'd think she would like.

They both meet each other at the gate at exactly the same time.

"Hey Troy," says Gabriella, being the first to speak.

"I brought some music along to listen to. Hope you don't mind."

"No I don't."

They head into the park and stop by a big oak tree. Gabriella reaches into her book bag and pulls out a picnic blanket. She spreads it amongst the ground and settles onto it. Troy does the same exact thing.

Gabriella pulled out her homework while Troy set up the stereo. He puts in the CD and presses play. The song "Dance With Me" by Drew Seeley with Belinda came on.

"This was the song you chose to do for the contest, wasn't it?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I don't remember where I heard it, but I remember I loved it right away."

They sat in silence except for the music in the background doing there homework for a while. They decided that they would take a break in about 15 minutes.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Wow. It's really nice to do homework in the park. You feel like you have no walls around you," Troy says.

"Yeah. I try to go as often as I can, but that doesn't always happen."

"Gabriella, when do your decathlon practices start?"

"The Monday we come back."

"That'll be great. We won't see each other after school till the middle of the week."

Just then, "I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" came on.

Troy said, "Have you heard this awesome song? I heard it last night when I got home. I thought you might like it."

"I heard it too. The same time. Great minds think alike then."

"I believe so."

They decided that they should really finish up their homework if they wanted to go to Ryan and Sharpay's party.

"Did Sharpay say that we could invite guest?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. I'll call Chad and you call Taylor."

Gabriella called Taylor and as soon as she picked up, Gabriella heard, "Hey!"

"It's me, Gabriella. I wanted to let you know that there's this party at the Dance Palace. Troy and me are going and we want you and Chad to come with us. You in?"

"Party?" She took a couple of seconds to consider the offer. "Sure, why not."

"Meet us at my house, alright. See ya then." Gabriella hung-up and returned to finish her homework.

Zac quickly dialed Chad's number.

"Hello, Chad here."

"Hey, Chad. It's Troy."

"Hey Troy. What's up?"

"There's a party tonight at the Dance Palace. Me and Gabriella are going. We want you and Taylor to come with us."

"Sure. Where are we meeting?"

"Gabriella's."

"Great. See ya then."

Troy hung-up and scrambled to finish his homework.

They both finished their homework at relatively the same time.

"See ya tonight, Gabriella."

"Can't wait, Troy."

Once they finished, Troy took his stereo home and got ready for tonight,

Gabriella, after finishing her homework, folded up the blanket and headed home to prepare for the night ahead.


	8. Chapter Seven: Beauty and the Boy

This is more of another slow chapter. This interludes to before they arrived at the party. Since this one is more of a slow chapter. I'm putting up the next one too. The next one involves more of Sharpay's tricks.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Beauty and the Boy**

**Gabriella's House, Main Hallway, 7:45 p.m.**

Gabriella was upstairs, curling her hair in loose curls for the party. She then grabs her make-up kit and lightly lines her eyes. She's wearing a red cocktail dress that falls to just above her knees. She's wearing silver music note earrings that she found after leaving the park. She adds some gold glitter around her eyes and a subtle red on her lips. She felt spontaneous tonight. She wanted to show Troy her fun care-free side.

The doorbell rang downstairs.

Outside, Troy is waiting for someone to answer the door. He's wearing a red shirt with jeans. He not really trying to impress Gabriella with flashy clothing. He thinks personality means so much more. He has a bouquet of flowers and a present for her. He hoped that the present would tell her how much he liked her. He's kind of afraid of using the word "love."

Instead of her mom, Gabriella opened the door. Troy was shocked to see what Gabriella's party look was. Not that he was unimpressed, he just wasn't expecting it.

"Hey Troy. Come in."

"Thanks. You look radiant tonight." Troy stepped inside and handed Gabriella the flowers.

"These are lovely. Thank you." Gabriella smelled the flowers. "These smell so fragrant."

Confidently, Troy hands her another gift. A smell rectangular box with a big red bow on it. "A second gift for you."

Gabriella took the box with excitement to see what was inside. She slowly took off the bow and saw that it was a jewelry box. She slowly opened the top and inside was a gold necklace with a pendant that said "You will always be mine."

"Troy this is beautiful. Why… how? Thanks so much Troy," was the only thing that Gabriella could say. She was at a lost for words. It must've cost Troy a lot to get her something like this. She gave Troy a hug before returning to admiring it.

"Would you honor me by wearing it tonight?" Troy asked.

"Of course! Put it on for me?"

Troy, happy that she would wear it, takes the necklace from and unlatches the clasp. Gently he brought the necklace around and reclasped it around her neck.

Gabriella look in the mirror. "Wow, Troy. It's beautiful!" She gave him another hug.

Then the doorbell rings a second time. Troy turns to open the door.

"Hey Troy!" greets Taylor.

"Hey man. We're here," adds Chad.

"Come on in."

Taylor was wearing a more conservative purple dress with silver earrings and a silver necklace. She was wearing purple eye shadow and a sheer lip gloss. She had her hair up in a half up-do.

Chad was wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans. His hair was in its usual crazy curls.

"Gabriella. The whole crew is here."

They all set out to head out to the club.


	9. Start of Something New Again!

The next part of the party. Sharpay's already planned another trick. Will it work or will Troy and Gabriella fight through it all. It's safe to say that the title gives it all.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Start of Something New (Again!)**

**At the Dance Palace, 8:00 p.m.**

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor arrived outside the club. Chad and Taylor were amazed at the bright lights from the sign. Troy and Gabriella had to pull them toward the entrance.

If Chad and Taylor were amazed at the sign, they were astonished about the inside. The place was decked in balloons in red, white, pink, and green. The streamers were strung from every place you can hang streamers.

Sharpay and Ryan were in the center of the room. Sharpay was soaking up the attention like a sponge.

"I'm glad you could make it," she said to one guest and then to another, "Hi!", "Have a good time.", "Enjoy the party."

Ryan was the first to spot Troy and the gang to walk in. "Look there's Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor," he said to Sharpay.

"They're here! Now the party can finally begin." Sharpay went to the stage to make an announcement.

Chad was the first to see Sharpay walking on the stage. He motioned the rest of them to look toward the stage.

"Hello, everybody! I like to introduce you to the couple we are celebrating tonight! Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez! Come on up the stage. As you know, Troy and Gabriella won the karaoke contest last night," Sharpay said into the microphone.

Sensing something weird is going to happen, Troy and Gabriella cautiously walked up on the stage. The audience broke into applause.

"Give it up for them!" Sharpay shouted. "And now they will sing a duet to celebrate our party." Sharpay handed Troy and Gabriella a microphone and walked up the stage.

Sharpay thought that forcing them onstage to sing a duet they didn't know would freak Gabriella back into stage fright. Then with the stage fright back in her system, she would quit the musical, and without Gabriella beside him, Troy will quit and Ryan and her will have their rightful place in the musical.

The duet song came on and Sharpay was in for a surprise. She didn't know exactly how they met. She didn't know that they met while singing this exact song at a karaoke party.

The song was "The Start of Something New."

Troy and Gabriella immediately recognized the tune.

Sharpay stood in the front of the crowd ready to watch her plan unfold before her.

Troy was the first to sing. "Living in my own world/ Didn't understand/ That anything could happen/ If you take a chance." He looked over to Gabriella, who was ready to sing.

"I never believed in/ What I couldn't see/ I never opened my heart/ To all the possibilities," she sang quite confidently.

Sharpay stood in the front, mouth agape, as the crowd started to get into the song.

Troy and Gabriella started to sing the chorus in unison, "This could be the start of something new/ It feels so right to be here with you/ ooohhh/ And now looking in your eyes/ I feel in my heart/ The start of something new."

Troy picked it up with the second verse. "Now who'd have ever thought that…"

Both of them sang, "We'd both be here tonight…"

Gabriella picked it where they dropped off, "And the world looks so much brighter…"

"With you here by my side/ Now I know that something has changed/ I know it for real this could be the start of something new…" They sang the chorus again.

Troy picked up with the bridge. "I never know that it could happen 'til it happened to me…"

Gabriella jumped back in. "I didn't know it before…"

They both finished the bridge. "But now it's easy to see."

They sang the chorus twice before the song finished.

"The start of something new…"

"The start of something new…"

They sang in harmony, "The start of something new."

The crowd cheered so loudly. The loudest was probably Chad and Taylor.

Troy felt as if something was different. That this marked Gabriella and him as a couple.

Gabriella felt as if she had finally accomplished something and that Troy and her were going to become something bigger.

"They were meant to be together, aren't they?" Taylor said.

"I think so," Chad replied.

They looked at each other briefly and smiled. They felt that it was the start of something new for them.

Troy and Gabriella walked offstage and rejoined Chad and Taylor. They gave them a what-did-you-think-about-it look.

"You were phenomenal!" Taylor exclaimed to Gabriella and they both giggled.

"Troy, dude, you were meant to sing," Chad said.

Sharpay took the stage again, but she looked a little taken back. "Aren't they great?" Then the audience broke again into applause. "To hear more of them," Sharpay said through a fake smile, "see the musical at East High."


	10. Chapter Nine: A New Enemy New Romance

Here she is. Rachael finally appears. She is of my own creation.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except for Rachael. The song is owned by Ashley Tisdale's record label.

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A New Enemy and A New Romance**

**After Troy and Gabriella's performance**

In the audience, a newcomer to East High stood toward the corner of the room. She saw when Troy walked into the room. His confidence, his smoothness, and that he was really cute. She saw Troy and Gabriella perform, or at least Troy performing. She could only keep her eyes on Troy. She didn't care about this Gabriella girl.

This newcomer was Rachael Simmons. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was skinny and very pretty. Tonight she was wearing a black dress that was bare-back. She was friends with Sharpay and Ryan from drama camp and her family just moved here. Sharpay invited her to the party to help her adjust. Not that she needed it. She already founded something she wanted.

She was thinking about introducing herself to Troy, but her plans were ruined when she saw the look in Troy's eyes when he looked at Gabriella. She was envious. Envious of this girl.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she walked up to Troy and tapped him on the shoulder.

Troy was talking to Chad at the moment when he felt something tap him on the shoulder.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Rachael Simmons. I just moved here. Saw your performance. Excellent job," she said with a smile on her face. Her hand was extended, waiting for Troy to take it.

"Hi, Troy Bolton," Troy answered. She shook her hand. "Where are you going to school?"

"East High."

"Cool, I go there. Probably see you around."

"Hope so. What was it that Sharpay was saying about a musical?"

"About that. We're putting on a musical in the spring and…"

Just then Gabriella walked up to Troy and Rachael became unhappy.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said.

"Hey! We were just talking about the musical. Gabriella, this is Rachael Simmons. She just moved here. She's going to East High," he told Gabriella. "Rachael, me and Gabriella here are the leads in the musical."

"Oh, that's nice," she said slightly coldly. "Hope you do well." She just spotted Sharpay walking across the room and decided to go talk to her. She just left without saying good-bye.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"What do you mean?" Troy said, unsure of what she meant.

"The way she said things. She sounded cold."

"Gabi, I just thing you're imagining things. Come on, dance with me."

They ran over and joined Taylor and Chad.

Pounding through the speakers was "He Said, She Said" by Ashley Tisdale. It was a great upbeat song and the whole club was dancing to it.

Rachael found Sharpay amongst a group of thespians, telling them riveting stories.

Ryan looked up and saw Rachael standing there, alone. "Rachael, come join us."

Upon hearing this, Sharpay's head jerked up. "Look. It's my friend from drama camp. Everyone this is Rachael. She just moved here. She'll be joining us in the drama program."

"Hi, everyone," she said to the crowd, "Sharpay can I speak to you?"

"Sure."

They walked away from the group.

"Sharpay, was that the Troy Bolton you told me about in your e-mails?"

"Yeah. Cute, isn't he?"

"You never told me he sings."

"Didn't know until last month."

"And they got the lead roles in the musical. Don't you and Ryan always get them?"

"Somehow, they beat us."

"Who is this Gabriella girl? I don't like her."

"You, too? Join the club."

"Well, who is she?!"

"She just moved here about a month ago. She's in the science club and is one of the geniuses here. She and Troy auditioned, wait no they didn't, but I guess they were singing and Ms. Darbus heard them and gave them a call-back. You know the story from there."

"What does Troy see in her?"

"I don't know. Ask him yourself."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Why do you care?" Sharpay said. She thought about it.

Then it came to her.

"You like him, don't you?!"

"Duh! That's exactly why I don't like Gabriella."

"Well good luck trying to break them up. I've tried everything. Forcing them on stage to sing was another one of my ideas that didn't work."

Rachael was thinking. She wanted to break them up so badly. She thought about it all night.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor were dancing the night away. Just as the dance music seemed like it wasn't going to stop, a ballad came on.

As soon as it came on, most of the crowd went to take their seats or to get some refreshments.

About 5 couples remained on the dance floor.

Troy and Gabriella, gazing at each other, were quite comfortable now with each other. They were saying things that were only audible to each other.

On the other hand, Chad and Taylor paired up, but looked awkward. They never really went anywhere together except for the after party.

"They really are the perfect couple, aren't they?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but they aren't the best one I can think of," Chad replied.

"Really? What other couple do you know that are more made for each other?" she said.

Ever since they started this conversation, both of them have really loosened up. They weren't as awkward as they were before.

"Us, of course."

At this moment, it really dawned on Taylor that Chad was really serious with her.

"You think so?"

"Know so."

Just then Troy and Gabriella waltzed by and they shared another kiss.

Chad and Taylor looked at each other. They weren't sure whether they were ready to kiss, not yet.

Chad broke into a smile that made Taylor laugh.

"You always know how to make me laugh," Taylor said.

"That's what I'm here for."

The song ended and the usual dance party music came back on. The dance floor once again became crowded.

By the end of the night, Chad and Taylor grew so much closer together.

Troy and Gabriella, well they were the perfect couple.

Rachael, well let's just say that East High won't be the same after tonight.


	11. Chapter Ten: A New Plan

Been so bored today. That's why I've been able to put all of these up. Rachael has already taken a liking to Troy and she wanted to find out some info. What will she find out and how will she use it?

**CHAPTER TEN**

**A New Plan**

**Monday Morning, October 9, Ms. Darbus' homeroom**

The whole crew was refreshed with the week before behind them.

Gabriella, usually the last of the group to head into homeroom, walked in and sat in her usual seat.

Sharpay was in her usual place, glaring at them because her plans to break them up haven't worked. She was so frustrated with the way life has not been going her way. The school ran perfectly until she came along and started this whole thing.

Just has the bell was about to ring, a new student walks in. The new student is Rachael.

She struts in and walks up to Ms. Darbus and hands her some papers. Ms. Darbus takes a quick glance at them, nods to her, hands her back the papers, and shushes her away.

Rachael assumed this meant take a seat anywhere. She quickly scanned the room. The first thing she saw was Troy talking to a group of people. "I'll head over there and talk to him," she thought. Her eyes caught Gabriella also talking to Troy. "So much for talking to him, not with that Gabriella girl around."

She looked toward the other side of the room and saw Sharpay and Ryan. She walked over to talk to them.

Ryan was the first to see her. Ryan knew Rachael ever since he was in diapers. They were the best of friends back then, well next to Sharpay. Ryan always kind of liked Rachael, as in liked her liked her. But he knew that Rachael had eyes for Troy. Just about every girl in the school does.

Rachael sneaked up behind Sharpay.

Ryan saw her and knew what she was going to do.

Rachael, catching him out of the corner of her eye, motioned him not to tell her anything.

Ryan got the point and watch Rachael pull the wool over her eyes, literally.

Sharpay was wearing a wool knitted hat. Rachael, thinking that it would be funny, pulled it over her eyes.

Sharpay shrieked and quickly turned around to see who did it.

Rachael stood there laughing and Ryan was laughing so hard, he almost fell out of his seat.

Sharpay, although furious that Rachael messed up her hair, was happy to see that she got Ms. Darbus as her homeroom teacher.

RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This time the class didn't even wait for her to ask the question. "That was the school bell," they said.

Rachael stayed behind to ask Ms. Darbus where her first class was. As the class filed out of the room, she stole a quick glance at Troy. "I'm going to make him mine," she thought to herself, "all mine."

She walked up to Ms. Darbus' desk and asked her where the Bio room was.

"Down the hall and take a left. First room on the right," she said without even looking up.

"Thanks, Ms. Darbus."

As it turns out, that was also Gabriella's first class.

Rachael walked in the room and headed to the teachers desk. The teacher instructed her where to sit. She ended up sitting next to Gabriella.

"Hi," Gabriella said friendly, "Weren't you at the club the other day?"

"Yeah that was me," Rachael said through a forced smile.

The teacher started writing notes on the board, so the conversation was over.

Gabriella couldn't help to think that there was something odd about this girl. That she was up to no good. She quickly pushed away the thoughts.

**Lunch 12:00**

Gabriella, still kind of shaken from the encounter with Rachael, walked up to the usual table. She pulled up a seat next to Troy and engaged him in a conversation.

"Troy," she said, "that girl you met at the party. Her name was Rachael, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" he answered.

"I saw her today in my bio class. She doesn't seem to like me and I don't know why."

"Gabriella, I think you're imagining it. Rachael's nice."

"Okay. I'll see you after school today at musical practice?"

"Of course."

On the other side of the table, Chad and Taylor sat, watching Troy and Gabriella talk. It's become so routine for them to sit together, that Chad and Taylor don't even get to talk to them during lunch.

"Think we will ever see them separated outside of class?" Taylor asked.

"I know what you mean. It's like they're attached. So, what have you been doing?" Chad asked sincerely.

"Nothing much. Just practicing for the decathlon. How 'bout you?"

"Basketball. I can believe that West High would accuse you guys of cheating!"

"Same here! How can you guys handle the pressure of being called cheaters?"

"The same way as you guys. I can't take it!"

"Do you have basketball practice today?" Taylor wanted some time alone with Chad.

"Yeah, only 'til 4 though."

"Great. I'll wait for you by the school gates."

Chad got the idea and replied, "Okay."

On the other side of the cafeteria, Sharpay stood in her usual spot, surveying the cafeteria from above, like a hawk.

Rachael sit at the table, talking to Ryan.

"Has she always been like this after they beat them out for the musical?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Ryan answered.

"She must have lost some real pride then," she paused and thought about how she wanted to word the next sentence. "What do you know about Troy Bolton?"

Ryan really didn't want to talk about this subject, especially with Rachael, but since she was his friend, he told her everything he knew about Troy.

"Well," Ryan started, "he's definitely hooked up with Gabriella. He's the captain of the basketball team and apparently he can really sing. As you probably know, he and Gabriella are the leads in the musical this year."

Not really satisfied with his answer, she replied, "Thanks, Ryan." She got up and walked over to Sharpay. She thought that she could say more.

Sharpay was still pacing along the railing.

"Sharpay? Are you okay?" Rachael asked carefully.

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Sharpay finally stopped and sat down with Rachael.

"What do you know about Troy and Gabriella?"

"All I really know is they are officially a couple. Troy really likes her. And Gabriella, if she sees him with another girl and they seem to be flirting, she would think that he didn't care about her. And they are the leads of the musical." She got up and started pacing again.

That last piece of information really intrigued Rachael. She was thinking about how to use that to her advantage.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Chaylor, the Date

This chapter is more dedicated to Chaylor fans. Really the only piece of non-Troyella. I'll get the next chapter up too.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Chaylor: The Date**

**Outside the school gates, 4:05 p.m.**

Taylor stood outside the school gates, waiting for Chad to appear. She was happy that they would finally get to talk after a while. She was worried, though, because he was pretty late.

Back inside, Chad was hurrying to stuff everything in his bag. Basketball practice ran a little later than he thought. He hoped that Taylor doesn't think that he blew her off. He really liked Taylor and wanted to talk to her. He was running out the doors when he finally slowed down.

Taylor, happy to finally see Chad, said, "A little late, aren't you?"

"Sorry. Basketball practice ran later than I thought." He paused to breathe. "So, where are we heading?"

"Let's head to the park."

"Fine, as long as we're walking, not running."

"I thought that you were the jock. Come on. Try and catch me," she said as she started running down the block.

"Oh, no you don't," he said. He always loved a challenge. Running down the block, he caught up with Taylor and swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms until he reached the end of the block.

"Thank you and I surrender. You've proven yourself," she said with a smile as he put her down.

"Come on. Let's head to the park."

At the park, Taylor and Chad we were walking along the trail. They admired the tallness of the trees and the life that was in the park. They walked further down the trail and discovered a park.

Chad grabbed Taylor's hand and ran over to the swings. He knew that it seemed childish but you need to act like a child once in a while.

Chad motioned for Taylor to sit on the swing set.

Taylor sat down, a little nervous. It's been forever since she was on a swing.

Chad started off slow. He was having a great time with Taylor. He started to push her higher.

And higher.

And higher.

And higher until it seemed like she could touch the sky.

The only sound in the park was the sound of their laughter.

After the fun afternoon of blowing off homework and playing in the park, Chad and Taylor sat by the lake to watch the sunset.

"That was so much fun," Taylor exclaimed. She wasn't even worried about missing all the homework. At least not yet.

"I know. Who doesn't like to goof off once in a while," replied Chad.

"I never really did. At least not until this year."

"Really?"

"I was always so serious when I was younger. I was a child prodigy to my parents. All I did was read, learn, and more reading."

"Well, I hoped you really had fun."

"Sure did. We need to play in the park more often."

"Alright. I promise to pull you along with me whenever I'm not with the guys."

"Deal." Taylor look at the time. It was pretty late. "Come on. We really should get going."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter after seven."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll walk you home."

"Thanks," she said with another smile.

They walked out of the park in silence. But the silence didn't really last. Chad told jokes that made Taylor laugh so hard the whole time.

They reached Taylor's house and they didn't really know where to go from there.

Taylor, after building up the courage, gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked inside.

Chad, surprised, touched his cheek where she kissed him. He felt all giddy inside. He walked home with his hand to his cheek.


	13. Scripts and An Old Alliance Made New

This and the last chapter are kinda slow chapters. The next one is where we find out what exactly Rachael is scheming. Please Read and Review!!!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Scripts and An Old Alliance Made New**

**Friday Morning, October 13th, After School- 2:59**

The week went by pretty quickly and today was officially the first day of musical practice.

Troy and Gabriella, happy that musical rehearsals have finally started, walked into the drama room. They found that the seats in the front of the room where reserved for them.

The room was filled with loud chatter from the students who showed up to work on the crew to those who were painting the sets and to those who were lucky enough to get picked for the other roles in the plays.

Ms. Darbus walked in along with Kelsi Nelson.

Kelsi was a quiet reserved girl with musical talent. She was the composer or the play maker, as Troy likes to call her. She has red hair and green eyes. She usually wears hats to hold her hair back and glasses.

Ms. Darbus called for the room's attention with a clap of her hands. Immediately the room fell silent.

"I would like to thank you for making it to today's meeting. Now I would like to introduce our two main leads, Troy.."

Troy stood up next to his seat and waved to the room.

"And Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella was a bit more slower when she got up but she waved to the room with grace.

"I would also like to introduce our co-presidents of the drama club. Sharpay and Ryan Evans."

Sharpay smiled and waved flirtatiously to the room. Ryan just got up and waved confidently like Troy.

"Now, I would like to talk about our schedule. Today is our first meeting. Next week, we will meet in here to hand out scripts."

Kelsi stood in the background. She was pretty much used to being pushed back.

"Right now, I want anyone who is not performing in the play to sign up for a committee. We need people for our publicity committee, art department, costume committee, and stage committee. Troy, Gabriella, will you come up to the front?"

Hiding in the back of the room was Rachael. She was just observing. She was going to be an extra in the play. Fill in where needed to perform. She watched every move Troy and Gabriella made.

Ryan was off to the side watching Rachael. "What's going on in her head?" he thought to himself. He walked over and tried to start a conversation with her. "Hey."

"Hi, Ryan."

"How are you liking East High so far?"

"It's pretty cool. What is the opening day for the musical?"

"December 15. Encore night is December 16."

"That's nice. About a month and a half from today."

"Sooooo, are you doing anything after school today?"

"No, why?"

"Me and Sharpay are headed to the mall. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

Troy and Gabriella walked up to the front of the room. They were wondering what Ms. Darbus wanted with them.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus," Gabriella said.

"Troy, Gabriella. Since you two are the leads, you are going to need to receive your scripts today and practice with Kelsi over the weekend. On Monday, we are going straight to group work and I need you two to practice on your own. Is that doable?" she said as she handed them their scripts.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus," Troy answered.

"Great. You can start right now. Kelsi, take them to the music room."

Thought they did not expect this, they headed straight to the music room and started working on the duets.

Back in the drama room, Ms. Darbus noticed that the new student was among the group and that she was talking to Sharpay and Ryan. "Sharpay, come here."

Sharpay looked up and noticed that Troy and Gabriella weren't in the room. She hoped that Ms. Darbus reconsidered who the leads were and that she and Ryan were getting them. She walked up to Ms. Darbus.

"Sharpay, I've noticed we've got a new student here. Who is she?"

"Ms. Darbus, that's Rachael Simmons from homeroom."

"Yes, yes. That's right. What is she going to do in our musical?"

"She going to fill in where ever you need an actor."

"Okay. That's all I needed to know. You can go."

Sharpay walked away highly disappointed.

Rachael thought that this was a great time to put her plan into action. She looked over to Sharpay and said, "Sharpay, do you want to be the lead again?"

Sharpay's eyes lit up at the sound of it. "Of course!"

"Are you willing to do anything to get them?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, here's the plan." She pulled Sharpay over and started whispering something in her ear.

Sharpay listened carefully to the plan and her eyes grew wide and a wicked smile appeared on her face.

Rachael, after she finished telling Sharpay her plan, asked, "What do ya think?"

"Brilliant! How soon?"

"Monday."


	14. Trouble, Tears, and Troy

The story line kinda turns thin here. But here's Rachael's plan.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Troubles, Tears, and Troy**

**Monday Morning, October 16th, Homeroom, 7:59 p.m.**

Typical Monday morning of East High, but today there was an air of mystery about.

Gabriella walked into homeroom and started up her usually conversation with Troy. "Hi, Troy."

"Hey, Gabriella. I had fun over the weekend."

"Yea. So far the rehearsals were fun! I never thought singing could be so enjoyable."

"Totally. Are we rehearsing during free period?"

"Yes, I'm going to be a little late, though. Taylor wants to discuss something with us."

"Alright, I'll just wait for you in there."

On the other side of the room, Rachael was discussing the final details with Sharpay. "So, I'll be wearing this earpiece and you'll signal me when Gabriella is walking toward the room."

"And you know for sure this plan is going to work?"

"Yeah."

"Then we're a go."

Sharpay and Rachael looked at each other with confidence and with a smirk on their faces.

**Free Period**

Gabriella and Taylor walked into the chemistry room to find the rest of the Scholastic Decathlon club waiting for them.

"Hey, guys," Taylor said brightly.

Everyone responded with a nod of their head.

"Okay, I want to discuss our schedule today. We'll be having practice every other day from 4-5. Alright with everybody?"

The whole room responded monotonously for they had nothing better to do.

"We'll start practice today by discussing.."

Gabriella gave Taylor a quick tap on the shoulder and gave her a look that said, "Can I go now?"

"Oh yeah, go ahead. Meet up with us Wednesday. Where was I? Ohh, right…" Taylor said and started going over what was probably going to be used for the competition.

Gabriella rushed to the music room, hoping, but somehow knowing, that Troy was going to be there.

Troy arrived in the room, but was surprised to find that Kelsi wasn't there. Instead, Rachael was there.

"Hey, Rachael," Troy said, confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Ohh, I'm just here to tell you that Kelsi sent me to tell you that she was going to be a little late."

"Alright."

"Troy, I was wonderin', how long have you been singing?" she said to waste some time.

"Not long. It wasn't until I met Gabriella that I really thought about it."

Rachael flinched at sound of Gabriella's name, but Troy didn't seem to notice. "You must be really good in order to have the lead roles in the musical without much experience."

"I still say it's more luck," and Troy went into the story of how Gabriella and him had to struggle to make it to call-backs.

Rachael, although it looked like she was listening to Troy, was really listening for Sharpay's signal.

Outside the music room, Sharpay stood watch and surveyed the area. It was about half a minute later that she spotted Gabriella rushing down the hallway.

"Rachael, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

" 'Soon-to-be-sad' is heading down the hallway. Commence with Phase 2 of the plan. Read?"

"Got it. Signal me when she is heading toward the window."

"Copy," she said to Rachael before turning her attention to Gabriella.

Inside the room, Rachael paid close attention to Troy's movements. He seemed to be pacing back and front not too far from her.

Outside, Sharpay put on a fake look of concern and was ready to put the plan to action.

Gabriella thought something was odd when she saw Sharpay outside the music room. "Hey, Sharpay," she said nervously.

"Hey, Gabriella. I'm so sad to hear the news about you and Troy."

"What news…?" Gabriella was confused. What had happened between her and Troy that she hadn't known?

"You mean you don't know?" Sharpay said with fake concern.

"Know about what…?"

" 'Bout Troy's new girl."

"Troy isn't seeing anyone else."

"Really…just look into the music room," she said while secretly giving Rachael the signal, "Go!"

Inside the room, Rachael approached Troy and turned him away from the door. She wanted to make sure that Troy didn't see Gabriella looking in.

"Hey, Troy. Can I ask you to do this huge favor for me?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Well, I'm in another drama troupe and I have to kiss somebody and I really need to practice but the guy who I have to kiss is out of town for the weekend. Would you mind?"

Though he found the request was a little odd, Troy knew that it was awkward it is to kiss somebody you don't even know in front of an audience. "Okay, but only once."

"Thanks," Rachael said. To herself she said, "That's all I need."

Rachael and Troy locked lips just as Gabriella reached the window on the door.

Gabriella stood there in shock as she watched them separate. "They look really friendly in with each other," she thought to herself. With tears in her eyes, she ran off to figure out this whole thing.

Sharpay watched with joy as Gabriella ran away from the music room. She signaled Rachael that the plan worked by saying, "It worked!"

Inside, Rachael decided that it was time for her to go before Troy figures any of this out. "Thanks for the help there, Troy. I need to get going then. Loads of schoolwork that I put off. See ya later."

"Alright," Troy said, wondering where Gabriella was. It's not like her to miss out on something they both love. He headed out into the hallways and, like Gabriella, surprised to find Sharpay there. "Sharpay, have you seen Gabriella?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Haven't seen her since homeroom."

"Thanks." Troy wondered back into the music room. "Where is she?"

Little did Troy know, Gabriella ran up to the balcony and wept, wondering why Troy would cheat on her like that.

After Troy went back into the music room, Rachael appeared from out of the shadows. "How good was that plan?"

"Oh my gosh! It totally worked. You should have seen the look on Gabriella's face when you kissed him!"

"I wish I could've. Troy doesn't know that we're behind it?"

"As of right now, no."

"Great! Can't wait to see the reaction at lunch."

Out of the shadows, down the hall, Ryan was watching the whole thing. Right now, he was ashamed of his sister. He knew his sister would go low, but not this low. He set out to fix everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What do you think will happen? Will Ryan be able to fix this? Will Troy find out that he's been used? Please, keep reading!


	15. Learning the Truth

Chad and Taylor learn the truth. What will they think? Hope you enjoy.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Learning the Truth**

**The Balcony**

After seeing what she just saw, Gabriella ran to the balcony to sort it all out.

"What have I done or what haven't I done?" she thought to herself.

She looked down over the railing and saw Sharpay and Rachael walk out by the water fountain. She saw how happy they were.

"They look so happy."

With this thought in her head, Gabriella buried her head in her arms and started crying.

Inside, Troy was still waiting in the music room. Kelsi hadn't even come into the room. There was only 5 minutes left of free period and Gabriella was nowhere to be seen.

"It's not like her to blow something like this off," Troy was seriously beginning to wonder where Gabriella was.

The bell rung and Troy hurried to Math class. Gabriella was in this class with him and he wondered if he could talk to her there.

Gabriella heard the bell over her sobs, but really didn't want to head to class. Troy was in her math class and she doesn't want to see him. But she forced herself to get up and head to her locker.

**Math Class**

Troy walked into math class and saw that Taylor was there. He thought since he had 3 more minutes, he would talk to Taylor about Gabriella. "Taylor, was Gabriella with you at the chem lab?"

"Yeah, she rushed out the room and headed to the music room," Taylor answered, confused. "Why?"

"She didn't show up in the music room."

"Really?"

"Yea. At first when I entered the room, Rachael was in the room. We talked and then something happened that I don't really wanna mention."

"What exactly happened…"

"Well, Rachael wanted some practice on…"

The bell rang and Gabriella headed into the room. Something was defiantely wrong with Gabi. Instead of heading to the seat next to Troy, she walked straight to the back of the room.

Troy watched, very confused. "What's going on?" he thought to himself.

During math, Troy couldn't focus at all on his work. He kept glancing back at Gabriella to see what she was doing.

"What is she thinking?" he thought to himself, "Gabi, what have I done?"

**Lunch**

Gabriella, obviously not wanting to talk to Troy, walked to the opposite side of the cafeteria and sat down alone.

Troy watched in despair. He turned to Chad and asked him for his opinion.

"Dude." Chad began, "what exactly happened?"

"Okay, I was waiting for Gabriella to show and Rachael was in the room…"

"Woah, woah, woah! Rachael was in the room?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with her?"

"Didn't Gabriella tell you that she thought that Rachael was trouble?"

"Rachael isn't trouble, she's just really nice!"

"Okay, believe what you wanna. But I'm sticking with Gabriella on this one. Fine, go on."

"Well, Rachael needed help on kissing and I decided that I'd help her."

"How did you help her?" Taylor intervened.

"She said that the person that she was going to kiss in the show was out of town and she needed some practice. I thought that it wouldn't be harmful and it's extremely awkward to kiss someone without practice. I only said that I would help her out this once because she was new…"

"WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed both Taylor and Chad.

"What's the problem with helping someone out?"

"It's the way you did it!" Chad retorted.

"Okay, I'll admit that it was a little weird but I had to help."

"Did Gabriella see?" asked Taylor.

"I don't really know. She didn't walk in the room. And Sharpay said she didn't see her at all…"

"Sharpay said that?" Taylor observed.

"I smell a rat," said Chad.

"Yeah," Troy said after listening to them, "now that I think about it. It all could've been a scheme to break us apart."

"Now you see! Thank goodness!" both Taylor and Chad exclaimed.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Taylor said.

"Geez, you beat me to it. Fine I'll see you after school."

"You guys have been hanging out more often. Listen, can you help me tell Gabriella about the situation?"

"All right. Since Gabi is my friend," Taylor said.

"I'm always willing to help out a friend of mine," Chad said.

"Alright. Let's set up a plan," Troy exclaimed.

Together, they pooled together their ideas and figured out a plan to get Gabriella back on their side.


	16. Will You Say OK and Please Listen

It's Kat again. This was one of the most complicated chapters for me to write. Will Troy be able to explain to Gabriella? Read to find out.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Will You Say Okay?/ Please Listen**

**Lunch, Cafeteria, Drama Table**

Ryan was sitting at the table, listening to both their descriptions of how the plan went.

Sharpay was listening to Rachael's experience of kissing Troy.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Sure is," Rachael replied.

"Do you ever think that they'll figure it out?"

"Hopefully not. I've made sure that Troy didn't see Gabriella at the door and you did tell Gabriella that Troy and I were a 'couple.'"

"Yeah."

"Then the rest of the year should go without a hitch."

"Hopefully."

Ryan was sitting there, listening and making mental notes. He was going to use this conversation and what he saw to help him explain it to Gabriella and Troy.

At Gabriella's side of the cafeteria, Gabriella felt so alone.

"The world outside is so cold to me right now, my heart is frozen in place and is wasting away."

She looked over and saw that Troy was whispering something to Chad and Taylor.

"What did I have to do to prove to you, that we were meant to be together. What did I have to say?

"How far away have you pushed my love aside? For how long your feelings you had to hide?

Gabriella sighed and walked to put away her tray.

"But today I guessed you proved that I thought wrong and my heart is empty my song entirely gone."

With one more glance back at the table, Gabriella walked away, completely lost.

Troy looked over just in time to see that Gabriella was leaving. "Guys," he said, drawing their attention to Gabriella, "she's leaving."

"Let's hurry, then!" Taylor exclaimed.

They all rushed to finish off their lunches, throw away their trash, and hurried to find Gabriella.

**The Balcony**

Now thinking of it as her new favorite hiding place, though obvious, Gabriella wondered up into the plant covered hiding place.

The wind was blowing a gentle breeze and the wind chimes played a simple melody.

Gabriella was starting to sink into the feeling of when she thought that Troy didn't care about her.

"I guess that it's true. Love isn't a fairytale," Gabriella whispered to herself.

Gabriella was highly into Vanessa Hudgens' music and the song "Say OK" perfectly described her.

"When it's not alright," she sang to herself, "When it's not okay/ Will you try to make me feel better?

"Will you say alright/ Will you say okay/ Will you stick wit' me through whatever/ Or run away?

"Let me know if it gonn' be you/ Boy you've got some things to prove/ Let me know that you'll keep me safe/ I don't want you to run away, so

"Let me know if you'll call on time/ Let me know if you'll hold me shine/ Will you wipe my tears away/ Will you hold me closer?"

With that last phrase, Gabriella broke again into a wave of tears.

Walking past the stairs to the balcony, Troy, Chad, and Taylor heard the sound of a voice floating down the stairs.

"Who's singing?" Chad questioned.

As soon as he heard her voice, Troy knew that it was Gabriella.

"That's Gabriella."

"How do you know?" Taylor asked.

"I know her voice anywhere. Hurry!"

They all ran up the stairs while Gabriella was singing and made it up there in time to hear her sing, "Will you wipe my tears away/ Will you hold me closer?"

Troy was moved entirely by this phrase of the song, he was captivated. He then saw her collapse into tears.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella lifted up her head to see that it was Troy coming toward her.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy asked.

Confused with why he was concerned, Gabriella answered, "Why would you care? You've got Rachael."

"No, what you saw was a misunderstanding."

"No, Troy. I don't want to hear it. I get it. You don't like me the way I like you."

"But Gabriella…" Troy tried to explain.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Gabriella got up and walked past Taylor and Chad, who were speechless that Gabriella acted this way.

Gabriella turned and said, "Troy, you won't be seeing me after school today. I've decided to drop out of the musical.

"But, Gabi. Let me explain…"

Gabriella was already down the stairs and out the door.

"Troy, we'll go talk to her," Taylor reassured.

"Taylor, I've got to do this, but first I'm going to drop out of the musical. There's no point of doing it if Gabi isn't doing it with me."

"Troy, man, don't do that…" Chad tried to talk him out of it.

"Guys, this is something I've got to do," and in the same manner Gabriella did, Troy left the balcony.

"Taylor, what should we do?"

"I'm going to follow Gabriella and you'll come with me."

"Alright, anything to help them."

They both walked down the stairs and started walking in the path that Gabriella would have most likely taken. But someone stopped them.

Ryan walked in front of them and said, "Guys, let me handle this. I'll tell Gabriella the whole story. I have some inside details."

They were confused, but they both were suspicious.

"Trust me. Sharpay and Rachael went too far with this trick. I only want to help," Ryan said with an honest face.

They both saw the look on his face and knew that he was telling the truth. Ryan wouldn't do anything like this. He's not totally like his sister. They may be twins, but they aren't the same person.

"Alright. We trust you. Do you need us to do anything?" Chad said.

"Do either of you see Troy later? If you do, tell him not to quit."

"Sorry but I don't see him. Do you?" Taylor asked Chad.

"No. Sorry, man."

"Okay then. I'll just make sure he doesn't quit today during musical practice."

"Thanks Ryan. This means so much to us," Taylor said thankfully.

"Same here, man," Chad said while giving Ryan a encouraging pat on the back.

"No problem. Sharpay has gone to far with this one. It's time I spoke up for myself."

With a look of reassurance, Taylor and Chad walked away to finish off the lunch period.

Ryan set off to find Gabriella and set everything straight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Will Ryan be able to explain to Gabi? Will he be able to stop Troy from quiting the musical? Find out in the next chapter!


	17. Ryan Makes Everything Right

What will Ryan tell Gabriella? What will Gabriella find out about him? Read to find out and please review!

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Ryan Makes Everything Right**

**Chemistry Lab, Still Lunch**

Gabriella walked into the chemistry lab, sat down, and opened up a book. She settled down and started doing equations mentally.

Ryan was about a minute behind her, but he found her in the room, her face buried in the book. He walked in and sat down next to Gabriella.

"Hi, Gabriella."

"Oh, hey Ryan. Look this really isn't a good time," Gabriella said, trying to send him the message that she didn't really want company.

"Gabriella, listen to me. What you saw in the music room…"

"You know, too," Gabriella said, surprised, "Look, I saw what he did. I know that how he truly feels now." Gabriella started for the door.

"Gabriella, hear me out, please. Troy was set up."

Gabriella was starting to turn the knob when she reconsidered listening to Ryan.

"How?"

"You might want to take a seat. It'll be quite a story."

"Okay." Gabriella sat back down next to Ryan.

"You know Rachael, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, she has a crush on Troy and wanted to break you up…"

"I knew that there was something odd about her!"

"Please, don't say things about her like that. She's my friend!"

"A boyfriend-stealing friend! Wait. Why would you say something like that after she did this?"

"Well, that's a different topic…"

Gabriella figured it out. "You like her more than a friend, don't you?"

"Yes, but that's not what I want to tell you. Gabriella, Troy was set up. Rachael wanted to make it look like Troy was cheating on you and Sharpay was helping. That's why Sharpay was standing guard outside the music room. To make sure that you didn't open the door and throw off the plan! That kissing thing was just a clever rouse to get Troy to kiss her. Do you get it, Gabriella? Troy was framed and he's about to quit the musical because of all this."

"Ryan, are you serious?" Gabriella questioned, to make sure that Ryan was telling the truth.

"Yes, Gabriella. I'm serious," Ryan answered, "Sharpay may be my twin sister, but I'm not like her. I'm honest and truthful. Please, just trust me." Ryan said with all the truthfulness in his voice and a sincere look on his face.

Gabriella, in her heart, knew that Ryan was telling the truth. "Okay, Ryan. I trust you. I just hope that Troy doesn't quit the musical before I can get there in time."

"Tell Taylor and Chad that everything is alright first. They're very concerned with how you feel. I'll make sure Troy doesn't quit."

"Thanks, Ryan," Gabriella said, relieved. "You've cleared everything up."

"You're welcome."

"Now, about you liking Rachael…"

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"What were you saying? Listen, it's the bell. Better get going." Ryan rushed out the door and headed to his locker.

"Troy, so are you still the one for me? I guess I'll find out today, after school," Gabriella thought aloud.

As Ryan was walking down the halls, he was making sure that Gabriella wasn't behind him.

"That was a close one," he thought to himself. "Hopefully, she doesn't tell anyone, especially Rachael or Sharpay."

Ryan made it to his next class without any suspicion from Sharpay and Rachael.

"Hopefully, they don't find out what I did."


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Back Together

Ryan has told Gabriella but will she be able to stop Troy from quitting the musical? Read, find out, and Review!!!

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Back Together**

**After School, Drama Room, Musical Rehearsals**

The setting for the drama room was normal. Art department in one corner of the room discussing new ideas for the sets they were going to create. The stage crew in the other corner of the room, waiting for the head of stage to tell them what to do. Sharpay and the thespians by the window, talking non-stop. There was something missing from the air of excitement.

Troy walked into the room and searched to room for Ms. Darbus. No sign of her.

"I've go to drop out because Gabriella won't be here. There's no way I can do this without her," Troy thought to himself.

As soon as class ended, Gabriella rushed out of the room to tell Taylor and Chad that she was fine. That they didn't need to worry about her anymore.

Taylor was at her locker, talking to Chad. She hoped that Ryan cleared it all up.

Gabriella was practically running down the hallway, trying to hurry and tell them.

"Look, there's Gabriella," Taylor said to Chad, "Judging by the smile on her face, she now knows the whole story."

Gabriella was breathless by the time she reached them.

"Gabriella, do you finally understand?" Chad questioned.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I didn't take the time to listen to you guys. I now totally understand."

"Yes?" Taylor said.

"Yea. Now I better hurry myself over to the drama room before Troy tells Ms. Darbus he's quitting. Bye, see ya," Gabriella said and then disappeared off into the crowd of students hurrying to get out of school.

"Finally, things are back to the way they need to be," Chad said, relieved.

"Yeah, they were meant to be together," Taylor said.

"You have some free time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's go to the park," Chad said with a smile.

"Alright."

They both walked out of school, Chad put his arm around Taylor.

Back in the drama room, the crowd was growing more and more anxious. Ms. Darbus had not appeared yet.

"Where's Ms. Darbus?" Rachael questioned.

"It's not like her to be this late," answered Sharpay.

"Do you know who else isn't here?"

"Gabriella!"

"That's great news for you."

"I still can't believe it worked that well."

"Not that I thought it was going to fail but I didn't think that it would go so smoothly."

"Exactly. Look there's Ms. Darbus," Sharpay said as Ms. Darbus and Kelsi were walking into the room.

"Hello everybody! Sorry that I'm late. Kelsi and I were running a little late. We were checking the music's compositions, just to make sure they fitted Troy's and Gabriella's voice. Speaking of Gabriella," Ms. Darbus said, looking around the room, "where is she?"

"I can explain," Troy said.

"Yes, Troy."

"Well, me and Gabriella kind of got in a fight and she didn't show up today."

Ryan got up because he sensed that Troy was getting to the part where he was going to say that he's dropping out. "Troy. Don't say it. You're making a huge mistake of you do it."

"Ryan, I expect better from you," Ms. Darbus said, scolding, "Let Troy finish."

"But…"

"Sit," she said intently staring at him.

Ryan took his seat again, sad that he can't stop Troy now.

"Continue, Troy."

"And I'm going to drop out of the musica…"

"That's you're doing what?!" Gabriella exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"Gabriella!" Troy said, surprised.

Rachael and Sharpay were both equally surprised. How could she be here after what she saw? How did she find out? Or who told her?

"I'm sorry Ms. Darbus. I know I'm late but Taylor held me up to talk about the Scholastic Decathlon," Gabriella lied.

"That's alright, Miss Montez. Just don't let it happen again," she said, shifting her attention back to Troy. "Now Troy. What did you want to say?"

"It's nothing, now that Gabriella's here," Troy said, looking into Gabriella's eyes with admiration.

"Okay, then. Actors, please come up and get your scripts and head out to the stage."

Troy and Gabriella both looked into each other's eyes.

"Troy, I'm sorry I didn't hear you out. I guess I really need to get the whole story before I react," she said burying herself into Troy's arms.

"No, it should be me that should be sorry. I shouldn't have done that favor. I should've listened to you about Rachael." Troy whispered to her, putting his arms around her.

"Let's promise to never to not trust each other again," Gabriella said.

Ryan watched, with happiness in his heart and a smile on his face, Troy and Gabriella become friends again. He knew that he finally done something right. And he hoped that Sharpay and Rachael won't find out.

The room filed out and headed to the stage. Troy and Gabriella walked out together again, hand in hand, Sharpay and Rachael walked out still confused, but Ryan felt the best out of them all.

**After drama rehearsals, back in the drama room**

Troy and Gabriella were packing up their things, preparing to leave.

"Gabi, how did you finally realize the whole thing?" Troy asked, curious.

"Ryan told me. Did you know that he has a crush on Rachael?"

"No. Why?"

"Rachael may be a little mean, but she only did it to get you and help Sharpay. Even with that it doesn't sound good, but I think we should help Ryan out."

"I see what you mean. Alright, I'll help."

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella said, giving Troy a kiss on the cheek.

"No prob. Anything for you."

They walked out of the building, Troy's arm around Gabriella, both of them smiling at each other.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Sudden Realization

Gabriella knows that Ryan likes Rachael. What will she do to put these to together? Read and Review!!!

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Sudden Realization**

**Tuesday Morning, October 17th, Homeroom 7:59**

Still furious and wondering how Gabriella found out, Rachael was a little cranky in homeroom.

Ryan, still hiding his feelings from Rachael, just sat there, thinking back on yesterday.

"Gabriella knows. I wonder what she'll do with this information," Ryan thought to himself.

Gabriella was chatting with Troy about the Ryan/Rachael situation.

"Do you think that it's worth it?" Troy questioned.

"Yes. Ryan helped us and we're going to help Ryan."

"Alright."

With the plan in mind, Troy got up to talk to Rachael about Ryan.

Rachael saw Troy get up and saw him start walking her way.

Upon his approach, Troy said, "Rachael, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah," she answered, excited.

"Is there any guy you have your eye on in this school?"

"Yeah, but he's kind of….unavailable." She was wondering where Troy was going with this.

Ryan saw Troy get up and start talking to Rachael. He was worried about what there conversation was about.

"Well, I know this guy. And he really likes you. And he's really close to you , too. Would you be interested?"

Rachael thought about it. Troy was already taken, so it wouldn't be him. The only other guy she talked to on a regular basis was…Ryan.

"Would you be interested?" Troy asked when he didn't receive a response.

Rachael remained silent and deep in thought. Ryan? Why didn't he say anything before?

"Rachael? Are you here?" Troy said.

"Yeah. Is it Ryan?" Rachael asked to make sure that she got the right person.

"Well, yes."

Rachael, again, slipped back into her deep thinking. Ryan. He's been her friend since they were practically in diapers. Ryan had always been there for her before they moved her and he was supportive of her, even in her little schemes.

Troy saw that she was gone again. "Do you want me to say anything to Ryan?"

"No. I'll talk to him."

"Okay." Troy headed back to his seat next to Gabriella.

Upon his arrival, Gabriella asked, "How'd it go?"

"To be honest, I don't know the answer," Troy answered.

"Well, we tried."

"Nothing left but to let fate take it's course."

Ryan, in his seat, was feeling the pressure. From what, he didn't know. But he had a feeling he knew what Rachael and Troy were talking about.

RRRIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Something was odd today, Ms. Darbus didn't even ask her usual "Was that a cell phone?!" question.

There had been some definite changes in the last 5 minutes of homeroom.

**Lunch**

Rachael was going to talk to Ryan about her feelings for him.

The truth was Rachael always kind of liked Ryan but was afraid to tell him. That's why she was always chasing guys. The guy she honestly wanted had no clue and was also considered off-limits.

"Rachael, you look occupied. What are you thinking about?" Ryan asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Rachael answered.

"Rachael, you should know by now that you can tell me anything," Ryan said reassuringly.

"Well, let's say I like this guy, not Troy, but he is kind of off-limits. How do I tell him?"

"Well, I'm kind of in the same situation. I would just go up to them and tell them how you truly feel."

"Well then, Ryan?"

"Yeah, Rachael?"

"I know how I've been obsessing over Troy for a while, but the one I'm truly in love with is… you." Rachael braced for rejection.

"Seriously?"

Rachael heard this and thought that Ryan really didn't like her. "I guess you don't really like me that way at all."

"No, Rachael. I've been hiding my feelings for like, ever. But I was afraid to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Me, too!"

"Wow. We've both been hiding our feelings for no reason. Well, do you want to head out somewhere this afternoon, after musical practice?"

"That'd be nice, yeah."

They both finished their lunches in silence, but they both knew what the other one was thinking.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: A New Couple!

This one and the next one are slow, short chapters. I'll update tomorrow with the better ones. We're nearing the end now.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**A New Couple?!**

**After School, Musical Practice**

Ryan and Rachael were both looking over their scripts when Sharpay glanced over to see them giggling.

"Rachael, Ryan. Did something happened between you that I don't know about?" she said suspiciously.

"Ummmm, Sharpay, can I talk to you?" Rachael said, hoping that Sharpay would understand the story.

"Alright Rachael. I want to know what's going on between both of you," Sharpay answered, wanting to know.

"Sharpay, me and Ryan…we're kinda going out now," Rachael said reluctantly.

"What?! When did this happen?"

"Well, Sharpay. Remember how Troy and Gabriella got back together…" Ryan said.

"Yeah. I still wonder how that happened."

"Well, I told both of them what you and Rachael did. And through the process, Gabriella figured out that I liked Rachael as more than a friend. Well, I guess that Gabriella wanted to help me out. She got Troy to try and tell Rachael about my feelings. The rest of the story fell together in place after that," Ryan explained, hoping that his sister would understand.

"Wait, so my brother and my best friend are now together?"

"Yeah," they both answered.

"This can't happen. Rachael, you're my best friend. And Ryan, you went behind our backs and told them. How could you?!"

Ryan got up and thought that it was finally time for his sister to understand. "Sharpay, you don't need to sink this low for anything. Sis, you know that you're talented. Why do you have to keep proving yourself?"

Sharpay thought about it. Ryan was right. With her attitude, she has been pushing away people from her life. "Ryan, you're right."

"I..I..I'm right?"

"Yeah, by doing this I've been pushing away some great friends. And keeping you and Rachael out of a relationship."

Rachael got up and hugged both Sharpay and Ryan. "I'm so glad we're now all at peace with each other."

Even though she was at peace with Ryan and Rachael's relationship, she would never be over her defeat.

Troy and Gabriella walked in the room, both as happy as they could be. They were glad that everything was a big misunderstanding.

Ryan and Rachael went up to thank them.

"Troy, man, thanks for helping us," Ryan said sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the whole thing. Please forgive me."

"Rachael, we forgive you, as long as you can make Ryan happy," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Rachael said, looking into Ryan's eyes. "I'll do my best to do that."


	21. Their Team or What They Love

Another slow chapter, but this is where they really have to choose. I'll update tomorrow!!

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Their Team or What They Love?**

**Monday Morning, December 4th, Homeroom**

The usual homeroom chatter was even louder than ever. Troy and Gabriella were talking about the musical. Chad was telling Taylor some jokes which were making her laugh her head off. And Sharpay was in a deep conversation with Rachael and Ryan.

Ms. Darbus was on her little stage in her homeroom. Kelsi was standing by her side.

"Ms. Darbus, are you sure that doing this is a good idea?" Kelsi questioned.

"Yes, dear. I'm sorry but I can't work out the rest of my schedule and this opportunity can't be missed," she said to Kelsi. "Students," she said to get their attention, "there is a very important announcement about the musical production that will be announced during 1st period today. So please pay attention."

And as if she planned it that way, the bell suddenly rang.

Troy and Gabriella walked out the door and gave each other one last look.

"Troy, I don't wanna let you go," Gabriella said jokingly in a romantic sort of way, "Promise me you'll see me in the music room during free period?"

"Anything for you, Gabi," Troy answered, giving her a kiss upon the cheek.

"I'll count the minutes," Gabriella answered as she turned and headed to her next class.

As the students settled into the 1st period classes, the principal came on the loud speaker.

"Students, may I have your attention? The musical, due to some unworkable complications, has been pushed back a week. The schedule next week is the musical on December 8th and 9th, the basketball rematch on the 8th, and the Scholastic Decathlon on the 8th."

Troy, in his Latin class, said to himself in disbelief, "The musical on the same night as the basketball game…"

And Gabriella in her Bio class answered as if she was reading his mind, "…And the Scholastic Decathlon. What are we going to do?"

Chad, in his Shop class, muttered, "Two things on the same night…"

Taylor, in her Algebra III class, finished his sentence in the same matter Gabriella did, "…And they're both important to both of them. How are we going to survive?"

Sharpay, upon hearing the news, was jumping for joy in her seat. It was hard for her to contain her excitement.

Ryan, once he heard the news, knew that Troy and Gabriella were going to have a tough decision to make.

Rachael thought the same. "They have to pick. Their team or what they love?"


	22. Troy and Coach Make A Decision

This chapter describes why Ms. Darbus switched the dates. The excuse is kinda weak. I'm warning you now, no flames. I'll update soon.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**Troy and Coach Make a Decision**

**Free Period, Music Room**

Troy was pacing back and forth in front of the piano, Gabriella was watching him in despair, and Kelsi stammering a story about Ms. Darbus' sudden change of date.

"We-well, Ms. Darbus has this niece. Sh-she's giving birth to her second son two weeks from now and she wa-wants Ms. Darbus to be there for her daughter's birth."

"But she's known about the musical for months in advance," Troy said out of anger. He sat down next to Gabriella.

"Troy, you need to understand. Ms. Darbus missed the birth of her first son. She missed it because the show was on the same week and she didn't even bother to care about it. Sh-she regrets missing it," Kelsi explained.

Troy, sorry that he yelled at Kelsi over this, said, "I'm sorry Kelsi, I didn't know."

"It's alright. I found out this morning," she paused, "and I know how frustrated you guys must feel. What are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know," Gabriella said, "Troy?"

"Seriously, I don't know. I don't know what my dad's going to think."

Gabriella asked, "Should we even bother to practice?"

"Not today," Troy answered, "I'm heading to the balcony."

"Need some company?" Gabriella asked, concerned.

"No, I need to clear my head. Thanks for the offer though," Troy answered.

Troy left the room and headed to the gardened balcony.

Troy walked up to the balcony and felt the breeze blowing across his face.

"My secret hiding place," Troy said aloud to himself.

He overlooked the school grounds from up there.

Troy's dad, Coach Bolton, heard the news and wondered what Troy was going to do.

Coach Bolton walked into the music room and saw that Troy wasn't in there. "Gabriella, have you seen Troy anywhere?"

"Yeah, sir. He left to head to the garden on the balcony," Gabriella answered.

"Thank you, Gabriella."

Coach Bolton left the room and when to the balcony. He walked up the stairs and saw Troy sitting on a bench overlooking the school grounds, deep in thought.

"Troy, how ya doing, son?"

Troy was surprised to see his father at the garden. "Hi, dad. Just thinking."

"About the musical…" Troy's father started.

"Yea, I know dad. What should I do?"

"Troy, I want you to know that even though that basketball's our thing, I'll be proud of you no matter what."

"Yes, but dad. The rest of the team…"

"Troy, this isn't about the basketball game or the team. This is about you and what you wanna do," Troy's father said, sitting next to his son.

"Dad, I don't know if I should do the musical or the basketball game."

"Troy, what matters most to you? The basketball game or singing with Gabriella in the musical?"

Troy thought about it.

"Dad, if I did the musical, would you be angry with me?" Troy asked.

"No, Troy. If your heart in truly in the musical. I can't blame you. If you are a singer, then you are a singer," Coach Bolton told his son with truthfulness in his voice.

"And if I decided to do the basketball game, you would totally understand."

"Yes, son."

"Thanks, dad," Troy said, happy that his dad understood, "thanks so much."

The bell rang signaling the end of free period.

"Well, son. You better get to class," Coach Bolton said.

"Alright, dad. See ya at home."

Rushing down the stairs, Troy ran to his next class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Did Troy make his decision? What about Gabriella? Catch in the next chapter named _Confusion and Confessions_.


	23. Confusion and Confessions

What's Troy decision? Will Gabriella choose the Musical or the Decathlon? Read and Review!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Confusions and Confessions**

**Wednesday Afternoon, December 6th, Musical Practice**

Troy and Gabriella were on stage performing "What I've Been Looking For" with Kelsi on the piano one last time before Ms. Darbus let time go. They were singing the last of phrase of the song.

"So lonely before/ I've finally found/ What I've been looking for."

The whole drama club broke out into applause as Troy and Gabriella stood there, staring into each other eyes.

"Do we now remember why we love the theater?" Ms. Darbus said to the audience. "Prepare for our production in two days."

Troy and Gabriella returned to the drama room to grab their belongings. They weren't expecting Sharpay to be sitting in the room, waiting for them.

"Troy, Gabriella," she said surveying them, "Practicing hard, huh?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Gabriella answered.

"I just thought that you guys would be working with your own teams. But I guess you guys don't really care about your friends. Only about yourselves."

Gabriella started to feel guilty about her decision.

Troy saw the look on Gabriella's face and retorted, "Sharpay, what we choose to do is our decision. Just leave us be."

Troy put his arm around Gabriella and escorted her out. Sharpay stood there with a furious look on her face.

As they left the room, Sharpay yelled a quick, "Toodles."

Once they left the room, Gabriella asked, "Troy, are we making the right choice?"

"Gabi, if you want to go to the Decathlon, then go. I'm not stopping you," Troy said to her, face to face.

"Troy, I don't know if I want to do the musical after what Sharpay said."

"Gabi, you don't need to listen to Sharpay. She's just jealous. You know that right?"

"Troy, I don't know what to do anymore. I just don't know what to do," Gabriella said through her sobs, burying her head in Troy's arms.

"Gabi, listen to me," Troy said, holding her in his arms, "Gabi, listen to what your heart is telling you to do. Don't worry about what the world is thinking."

"Troy," Gabriella said looking into Troy's eyes, "you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Gabi, would you mind," Troy took a deep breath, "going out tonight?"

"Yeah, but not too long," Gabriella said while drying her eyes, "I've got too much homework and can't say out long."

A smile appeared on Troy's face. "Okay, some time is better than no time."

They both walked out of school, hand and hand.

**The Park**

Troy held Gabriella's hand as they walked through the park.

"Gabi, I want to tell you something," Troy said, looking away from Gabriella.

She looked over and saw the pensive look on his face. "Yes, Troy. What is it?"

"Come on, I've got to show you something before I tell you," he said, guiding her along the trail.

They walked in a brisk pace until they came upon a meadow of flowers filled with butterflies.

"Troy, this place is beautiful," Gabriella exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you," Troy answered.

Gabriella's face turned rose red when she heard Troy say that about her.

"Back to what I wanted to tell you," Troy said while drawing Gabriella's attention away from the butterflies floating around him. Little did Gabriella know, most of the butterflies were fluttering in Troy's stomach.

"Yeah, Troy," Gabriella said, looking into his eyes.

Pulling her hands up to his lips, "Gabriella, I've always wanted to tell you this but have never had the courage to tell you."

"Troy, I feel the exact same way too," Gabriella answered, wishing that the butterflies in her stomach would settle down.

"Gabriella, no matter what happens, I want you to know that," Troy kissed her hand, "I love you."

Gabriella's eyes were starting to swell up with tears again. "Troy, I love you too."

The sun began to set as Troy and Gabriella's lips started to approach each other.

Troy was longing for the taste of Gabriella's lips.

Gabriella was wishing for the warmth of Troy's skin so close to hers.

Their lips touched as the sun was kissing the horizon, casting a pink glow across the sky above Troy and Gabriella. The butterflies, as if they sense Troy and Gabriella's feelings, formed what looked like a heart around them.

Reluctant to break away, Gabriella backed up and stared into Troy's eyes. It was getting late and she was swamped with homework.

Troy held on to the kiss as long as he could. He knew that it was getting late. Gabriella needed to leave.

"Troy, I really need to go," Gabriella said.

"I know. Come on, I'll walk you home," Troy said, putting his arm around Gabriella again.

"I'd love that," she said with a smile on her face.

Along the way home, Troy asked Gabriella, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella said, confused.

"I mean, are you doing the Musical or the Decathlon?"

"Troy I've been meaning to get to this. I'm going to talk to Tay and talk to her about the Decathlon," Gabriella said reluctantly.

Troy was surprised at Gabriella's answer. "Gabi, like I told you, follow your heart and do what it tells you."

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella said knowing that she kindof disappointed him.

They arrived at Gabriella's house.

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes and saw the look of disappointment in his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, Troy."

"Bye, Gabriella," Troy said distantly.

Gabriella noticed that Troy called her 'Gabriella' instead of 'Gabi.'

"I guess I broke his heart by not have already making a decision," Gabriella thought to herself. "I'm so sorry, but my heart is torn between two right now, Troy. Torn between what's right and you."

Gabriella walked inside and glanced out the window to see Troy walking away, with a pensive look on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Troy has made his decision, but Gabriella hasn't. What will she choose? Her love or her obligation? Find out in the next chapter! Please send me your reviews!


	24. A Choice Made and Friendships Gained

What is Gabriella's decision? Will Sharpay be happy with it? Read, findout, and review!!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**A Choice Made and Friendships Gained**

**Thursday Morning, December 5th, Homeroom**

There was an air of excitement in the air. The basketball game, scholastic decathlon, and the Twinkle Towne musical are in a day.

Instead of Gabriella being the last one from the group to head into homeroom, Troy was the last one.

Gabriella arrived early to talk to Taylor about the scholastic decathlon/musical situation.

"Gabriella, I'm not keeping you from the musical," Taylor assured Gabriella.

"But, doesn't the team need me," Gabriella answered.

"Gabriella, listen to me. Do what your heart is telling you. We'll be fine without you."

"But, Taylor…"

"Gabriella, think about it. We'll always have another chance at the Decathlon, but you'll never have this chance again. Think about how Troy would feel."

Gabriella remembered the look of disappointment on Troy's face yesterday. She didn't want it to happen again. "Alright, Tay. You've reassured me that I can take this chance," Gabriella said, giving Taylor a hug.

"Look, it's Troy. Go tell him," Taylor said, pointing to Troy across the room.

Gabriella got up and walked over to Troy.

Upon her approach, Troy asked, "Gabriella, did you make your decision?"

"Yes, Troy," Gabriella answered, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to make it, but I've chosen to…" she looked back to Taylor, who gave her a look that read 'go ahead,' "sing with you in the musical," she finished with a smile on her face.

Troy was relieved. He gave Gabriella one of his famous smiles and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad."

Across the room, Sharpay saw the whole thing play out in front of her. She knew now that she would never get a shot at stopping them from being in the musical. "Nothing could, would, and now should separate them," Sharpay thought. She finally gave up all her plans to break them up or push them out of the spotlight. She finally realized that she was pushing away such great friends.

Ryan looked up from his conversation with Rachael and saw that his sister looked at peace with herself. "Shar, you okay?"

"Yes, Ryan. I just realized what friendship and relationship really mean," she said, with a smile on her face looking at Ryan and Rachael, "Yeah, I'll be totally fine."

This time, Sharpay meant it.

**Lunch**

Troy and Gabriella were deep in conversation. So deep that neither Taylor or Chad could figure out how to talk to them.

"Times like this when I wonder how this all happened," Chad said.

"If it never happened, I wouldn't have met you. Now you don't want that to happen, do you?" Taylor joked.

"You've got some jokes, too, huh. Nice one and you're right. It's thanks to them that we're together," Chad answered.

Up on the second level, Sharpay was starting to head down to where Troy and Gabriella were sitting.

When Ryan saw his sister start leaving, he got up and said, "Sharpay, where are you heading?"

"To make amends," Sharpay answered.

Ryan realized that his sister meant amends with Troy and Gabriella and sat back down to talk to Rachael.

"I guess she was serious about what she said earlier," Rachael said when Ryan sat back down.

Sharpay headed over to Troy and Gabriella's table and sat down.

Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor were stunned to see her there. Troy on the other hand, understood.

"Finally seen the light, haven't you," Troy said.

"Yes, Troy. Gabriella," she turned to Gabriella, "I'm sorry for everything I've done. Same to you Troy."

"Sharpay, like your friend Rachael, we know that you're sincerely sorry and we accept your apology," Gabriella answered.

"Really?" Chad whispered to Troy.

"Yes, Chad," Troy answered, "people can change."

Sharpay felt as if she was a normal teenager eating with a bunch of friends. She had never really felt this way before. She liked the feeling of friendship.

The lunch table was filled with laughter as Chad decided to tell some jokes to get through the rest of the lunch.

Sharpay was enjoying this. She could get used to it. She looked up to where Ryan and Rachael were sitting and saw the look of approval on their faces. "Yeah, I could get used to this," Sharpay thought to herself.

**Friday Morning, December 8th, the Day of the Musical, Homeroom**

Ms. Darbus was especially happy today. She allowed the homeroom to used their cell phones during homeroom. Today was the day of the presentation of her work. Today was the day of the musical.

Gabriella and Troy walked into homeroom together. They took their seats and started discussing the final details about the musical.

Chad and Taylor were talking about their competitions coming up in a few hours. They were also talking about going to see the musical tomorrow night.

"Troy. Gabriella. I need to see you in the front of my room," Ms. Darbus said loudly.

They both walked up slowly to where Ms. Darbus was.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus?" Gabriella asked.

"You and Troy will have to miss half of your last period. I need you guys to start hair and make-up as soon as you can," she said while writing them passes to leave last period.

"Okay, Ms. Darbus. Where do want us to meet?" Troy asked.

"Meet here. I'll have Kelsi here and along with a couple of other students," she said, looking at them.

"Alright Ms. Darbus. You'll see us then," Gabriella answered.

RRRRIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!

The room filed out quickly. Troy and Gabriella walked out slowly and separated to go to their classes. They both couldn't wait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The musical is still on, but during last period, an important cast member is nowhere to be seen. Who is it and will he/she be found? Send me your reviews and guesses.


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: Where Are You, Troy

Who, hours from the musical, has temporarily disappeared? You probably know by now. Will he make it back in time? Find out!

Author's Note: This is a slow chapter. Find out why I decided to still include it at the end.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**Where Are You Troy?**

**Drama Room, Hours Away from the Musical**

Gabriella was the first to arrive. She went inside and saw that Kelsi was already here.

"Hey, Kelsi," Gabriella said, "where do I begin?"

"We'll start with your hair," Kelsi answered, pointing to a chair where a curling iron was waiting along with a student.

Gabriella took a seat and let the student curl her hair.

Troy was nowhere to be seen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Five minutes later. Troy still not here.

Gabriella was staring to get worried. She can't do the show without Troy here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Five more minutes later. Gabriella pulled Kelsi over and asked her, "Kelsi, has Troy showed up anywhere?"

"I'm sorry but no one has seen him."

Gabriella sat in despair while the last of her hair was put up in curls.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Awhile later and Troy was nowhere to be seen.

Ms. Darbus walked by.

Gabriella waved to her to get her attention.

"Do you mind if I take five to see where Troy is?"

"Go, but go quickly," Ms. Darbus said, obviously stressed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gabriella wondered out of the drama room into the hallway. Troy was nowhere to be seen. She wondered into another hallway, still looking for him. Again, no sign of him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She did this for about four minutes until she decided that she should really head back to the room.

She was about to head inside the dressing room when she noticed that someone was running down the hall toward her.

"Troy, is that you?" she said to herself.

The figure grew closer and closer until Gabriella realized that it was Troy.

"Troy!"

"Gabi!"

They both ran to each other and embraced in a hug.

"Where were you? You had me worried."

"I'm so sorry! Long story and you don't really need to worry. All that matters is that I'm now here to sing with you."

Gabriella started to head into the dressing room when Troy started to say one more thing.

"Gabi, remember. Just like kindergarten," he told her while giving her one of his famous smiles.

"Thanks, Troy. I'll remember," she said as she opened the door and walked inside with relief in her heart.

Troy started his way toward the room that said "Boy's Dressing Room." He opened the door and headed inside.

It was 5:00 when Troy and Gabriella both headed into their dressing rooms. The show was only two and a half hours away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry that I don't mention why he was late. I didn't because I don't really know. Not the best chapter, but this was how my story got started. I thought that it would basically be a tribute to how this whole story got started. One more chapter left. Catch it which I've already titled _Breaking Free: From Song to Story_.


	26. Breaking Free: From Song to Story

This is the final chapter. I'm sad to see it end. I'll write more. Be on the lookout!

**Author's Note: I included the whole song in the story but if you don't want to read it (my friends previewed it and thought it was a bit much) make sure you read the end of it. Very important!!!!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**Breaking Free: From Song to Story**

**Last Act of the Show, Before "Breaking Free" is performed**

Troy and Gabriella were both backstage. The show had been going very well so far. The performance of the song was exactly the same. When they did it at call-backs, Ms. Darbus fell in love with it.

The stage was set up and Troy and Gabriella walked out on stage before the curtains were pulled apart.

Troy was playing Arnold. Arnold was the smooth-talking debonair son of a basketball coach. Gabriella was playing Minnie. Minnie was a quiet reserved girl who was extremely smart. (Sound familiar?)

This scene was where they were in the middle of a fight between their two social cliques. During the show, Arnold and Minnie were secret lovers. This scene is when they show the cliques that you can't let the boundaries of the social class hold you down. (Also sound familiar?)

"Minnie!" Arnold started out.

Arnold ran out of the crowd over to Minnie.

"Arnold, what are you doing here? What will your friends think?" Minnie asked.

"Minnie, I need you to know something. Whatever my friends think doesn't matter to me," Arnold said as the crowd that started to gather around them started to dispense, "All that matters to me is that I'm with you."

That line cued Kelsi to start with the piano.

Arnold stood by Minnie and started.

"We're soarin', flyin,

"There's not a star in heaven that she can't reach."

Minnie jumped in.

"If we're trying so were breakin' free."

Minnie took Arnold's out-stretched hand as he guided her to the front of the stage.

"You know the world can see us

"In a way that's different than who we are."

Creating space between us," they backed away from each other, their hands grasping for the other, "Till we're separate hearts."

They both started singing together.

"But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe."

Arnold sang this next line with an emphasis in his voice.

"We're breakin' free."

"We're soarin'," sang Minnie.

"Flyin'," sang Arnold.

Then they both sang together.

"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach." They both were getting into the music.

"If we're tryin'," back to Arnold.

Together, "So we're breakin' free."

Arnold. "Ohh, we're breakin' free," as he started to walk away.

Minnie. "Ohhh," as she started for the other side of the stage.

Arnold started singing his own little solo within the duet.

"Can you feel it building'

"Like a wave the ocean just can't control," as he did the moonwalk and signaled over to Minnie.

"Connected by a feeling."

Both. "Uhhh,in our ..."

Minnie. "Very souls."

Arnold. "Very souls. Ummm."

They both started walking toward each other.

Both. "Raising 'til it lifts us up,

"So everyone can't see."

Arnold. "We're breakin' free," as he circled around Minnie.

Minnie. "Soarin'," as she spun on the spot.

Arnold. "Flyin'"

Both. "There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach," as they both looked into each other's eyes.

Arnold. "If we're tryin'"

Both. "Yeah, we're breakin' free"

Arnold. "Oh, we're breakin' free."

Minnie. "Ooohhh,"

"Runnin'," as she ran around the other side of Arnold.

Arnold. "Climbin'," as he circled to Minnie's other side.

"To get to that place," as he walked toward Minnie.

Both. "To be all that we can be."

Arnold. "Now's the time…"

Both. "So we're breakin' free…" as Minnie lead Arnold over to the piano.

Arnold. "We're breakin' free,"

Minnie. "Ooohhh, yeah." as they both reached the piano.

At the piano, they both we're staring intently at each other.

Arnold. "More than hope,

"More than faith."

Minnie. "This is true,

"This is fate."

Both. "And together we see it coming."

Arnold. "More than you," as he pointed to Minnie,

"More than me," as he brought his hand back.

Minnie. "Not a want,

"But a need."

Both. "Both of us breakin' free," as Minnie pulled Arnold by the hand to the center of the stage and the abstract moon lowers on stage.

Minnie as Arnold spins her around, "Soarin'"

Arnold as he's sliding toward her, "Flyin'"

Both. "There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.

"If we're tryin'"

Arnold. "Yeah, we're breakin' free."

Minnie. "Breakin' free,"

"Runnin'," as she runs around the moon.

Arnold. "Ohh, climbin'," runs around on the other side.

Both as they intersect behind the moon. "To get to that place,

"To be all that we can be," as they meet up back in the front of the moon.

"Now's the time," as they approach the front of the stage.

Arnold. "Now's the time."

Minnie. "So we're breakin' free," as she starts to walk to Arnold's other side.

Arnold. "Ooohh, we're breakin' free."

Minnie. "Ooohh."

The crowd that was around them earlier reappeared again.

Both. "You know the world can see us,

"In a way that's different than who we are," as they both looked into each other's eyes.

The music faded and Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the lips. It wasn't written in the script but Troy did it because he wanted to.

The last lines of the play where said and the curtain was closed.

Ms. Darbus ordered for them to do a curtain call.

The curtains parted and the first few actors walked onstage and took their bows. The music cued for the curtain call was "Breaking Free."

Troy and Gabriella were the last cast members to head out.

As they walked out the applause was the loudest of the whole night.

Troy looked over to Gabriella and Gabriella looked back. They both smiled at each other and backed up so the curtain could close.

Ms. Darbus await for them backstage.

"Bravo, cast! Job well done! Best opening night East High has ever had. Congratulations are in order for our lead roles. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!"

They all broke into applause.

"Now, be here tomorrow promptly at 2:30 for our encore show. Got it? Go celebrate!"

Troy and Gabriella went out to celebrate their first performance together.

"A toast to us," Troy said, lifting his soda.

"Toast," Gabriella answered, lifting her glass of water.

The tapped their glasses and took a sip from their drinks.

"Troy," Gabriella said, "what was with the kiss? Wasn't it supposed to be on the cheek?"

"I felt a kiss on the cheek wasn't special enough for the play. I told Ms. Darbus and she agreed. I wanted it to be a surprise for you. That's why I didn't tell you."

"You're full of surprises aren't you, Troy Bolton."

They enjoyed the rest of their meal and left the restaurant at midnight.

Troy dropped Gabriella off at her house. He walked up to the front door with her.

"Good night, Troy," Gabriella said, awaiting a response from Troy.

"Good night, Gabi," Troy answered.

Before Gabriella walked inside, she give Troy a good night kiss.

"Good night." Gabriella walked inside.

Troy walked to his car and drove home.

They both couldn't wait for tomorrow. The encore presentation of their production.

**The Following Day, Encore Presentation of "Twinkle Towne"**

Troy and Gabriella were backstage, awaiting the stage to be set for their final number. They looked at each other with eager faces and stole one quick kiss before heading on stage to perform their magic, once more for the audience.

**The End**

**That's the end. Hope you enjoyed reading it. This was my first fanfic. Should I keep writing? Hopefully yes because I already have another idea, listed in my profile. Love, Kat**


End file.
